A Thunder God and the Avatar
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: The Heroic Age Saga Begins : A new era begins! The new Avatar is born and a god is given his most precious object. What will happen when his father decides that he needs a lesson in humility when our Avatar just arrived in Republic City and will the Avatar teach this god something that he has never understood?
1. Prologue

A Thunder God and the Avatar

* * *

**_I am Uatu The Watcher, and I have been watching this sector of the cosmos for some time now and I can say that I have witnessed some impressive events. On this mortal world called Earth by its people, after a more than a century of fighting a seemingly endless war there is peace. Its savior, the almighty Avatar saved them from what it seemed world conquest by the hands of the Fire Lord. Now, eighty years later it seems that a new Avatar has been brought into this world, but what is this? In another plain of dimension someone is being celebrated. Let's see who this is…_**

* * *

"My son…Thor Odinson.." a man in golden and blue armor said.

"…Thou actions have deemed thee worthy of wielding Mjolnir." Once again said the powerful man said.

Everyone in the gigantic throne room watched as the scion of all of Asgard was beign given the greatest gift of all.

"I, All-Father Odin, King of Asgard, give thee the hammer of the heavens!" said Odin proudly.

Immediately everyone in the throne room began rejoicing at this very important moment. Thor the son of Odin, The God of Thunder has been given the most powerful weapon in existence.

"Thanks father, I will not disgrace thee." Said Thor, the God of Thunder.

"Remember my son, that the hammer is not what gives thee thou power, even if it is blessed by the Odinpower. It is but a tool you can use to channel your divinity through. Like any tool, it can be used to build and to destroy, use it wisely." Said the All-Father.

"I will father, for I am an Odinson!" said Thor.

Everyone congratulated the God of Thunder for being deemed worthy of carrying Mjolnir and using it.

* * *

"Congratulations, Tonraq and Senna! Its a baby girl!" said the tribe doctor.

"See honey? Its a girl...a baby girl." said Tonraq in a very deep and relieved voice.

"Oh Tonraq, what are we going to name her?" said Senna in a tired yet happy voice for having given birth.

"How about...Korra?"

* * *

_**Hmm…this is quite interesting, two very important events are happening in both the Mortal World and the Divine Realm of Asgard. I will have to keep watching these two individuals for the coming years, the immortal god and the immortal spirit, Thor Odinson, The God of Thunder and the newborn Korra, The Avatar. For I am Uatu The Watcher, and it is my duty to record all events in my sector of the cosmos, until the twilight of the universe.** _


	2. Exiled

Chapter 1 – Exiled

Thor, the Mighty, Son of Odin and protector of Midgard. Seventeen years have passed since he was given his powerful hammer, Mjolnir. Since then, he has gone through out the nine worlds connected to Yggdrasil, the tree of life. Thor went into an adventure into Jotunheim, Thor and his friends, Frandal, Hogun, Volstagg, Sif and Balder went to kill some Jotuns or Frost Giants. Asgadians and Jotuns were destined enemies until the end of days or Ragnarok. Even through powerful, Thor began to get reckless and arrogant, something that Odin noticed in his son and he very disliked.

"Thor, methinks that this is not a very good idea." Said the ever cautious Balder the Brave, God of Light.

"Bah, don't worry Balder, thou are with me now." Said an over confident Thor, his arrogance and cockiness was so overly shown.

Through the snow forest two jotuns appeared, wielding gigantic bone hammers and iron swords. Thor was grinning once he saw the tall figures coming out of the dense, snow filled trees.

"What do we have here? Are thou lost little godlings?" said one of the giants.

"We come to have some sport, evil one." Said Thor with the sparkling hammer at hand.

Then four more giants came out of the same place the first ones came out of. Everyone was a little reluctant to fight the strong giants alone, all except the Mighty Thor.

"Ahhhh!" screamed one of the giants as it fell to the snowy ground; everyone noticed that Mjolnir had smashed its chest as fast as a lightning bolt. "Charge!" yelled Balder. With that all the other Asgardians rushed the Frost Giants.

After what it seemed to be an hour of battling, the last of the giants fell. Thor had cooked them alive with the power he channeled through Mjolnir. "How about we go to that tavern we saw on the way here?" said Thor with a seemingly energetic and tireless voice.

"What?" yelled Sif, "After all of this thou are thirsty?!"

"Well, no. I don't get hungry or thirsty. But the taste of mead is great for the soul. Ha!" Thor said as he began to walk off the battlefield. He carried Mjolnir over his strong shoulder. Soon, everybody followed him.

Odin, the All-Father, King of Asgard sat on his golden throne and watched through his raven Mugin all of the nine worlds. He has had enough of Thor's oversized ego and needed to be teached a lesson in humility.

"Brunhilde." Said Odin with a decisive and deep voice.

"Get my armor and sword; it's the time for the God of Thunder to be humbled." Said the All-Father.

"Yes my sire." Said Brunhilde the chief of the Valkyries.

Inside the tavern, Thor toasted with his fellow Aesir on their battles won. In the tavern, some light elfs and Asgardians toasted with them for killing Frost Giants and dark elfs across the realms. They had fallen asleep to rest. When the sky began to spit fire and rocks, this woke Volstagg up from is slumber.

"Huh? Thor! The sky is burning!" Volstagg screamed as he tried to avoid the falling rocks of fire falling through the roof of the tavern.

"This is no space event! This be my father…everyone get out of here." Thor said.

"But Thor…" Sif tried to say.

"But nothing, Sif, get out of here now, I have to calm the old man."

Sif left with the rest as the tavern was engulfed in flames, but they did not harm the Thunderer.

"Thor! You have greatly disappointed me!" said Odin as he appeared to Thor inside the powerful Destroyer armor wielding the Odinsword, the Oversword of Asgard.

"Away with thee old man, call of the fireworks and say what is on thou mind." Thor said with arrogance.

"Son, you are but the strongest, most honest man in the entire realm eternal. But thou arrogance and cockiness have dishonored the name Odinson! Thou have killed, blasted and destroyed villages and brought destruction across the realms!" Screamed Odin to his son.

"So? I am a god, I do what I wish," Thor spat.

"And this is why I am here." Odin said as he raised the Odinsword. "You have forced my hand! As king it is my duty to protect the lands off people like thou, even if thou art my son!"

"Come then, old man!" Thor said as he raised Mjolnir.

Father and Son clashed! The blasts shook all of Asgard, the Odinsword hit Mjolnir with tremendous force. It was God against God, but the outcome was already known. Odin as the All-Father, wielder of the Odinforce, eternal knowledge of the well of Mimir and knowledge of the Magic Runes easily defeated Thor.

"My son…" said Odin as he took the Destroyer helmet.

"Do it! I do not fear death!" Thor said as he was barely able to kneel

"No! I will not kill thee. It would be an easy way out but I will do something indeed, you need to learn humility, and the mortals will be thou teacher! For you are unworthy of your power, your title and I cast you out!" Odin yelled.

"Noooooooo!" Thor screamed as he was transported by Odin to Midgard. Thor could not see anything and he had lost his hammer, Mjolnir, taken by Odin. Thor began to see Midgard below…he saw buildings as he was falling towards a mountainous area. And so did the God of Thunder fell from grace. From a distance another portal opened, and a hammer fell through it.


	3. The Hammer of The Gods

Chapter 2 – The Hammer of The Gods

**Republic City Outskirts**

"Ugh…where am I…ah. Midgard" Thor said as he came back to be. He saw that he was surrounded by snow. At first he didn't noticed it but he felt the cold.

"My powers…they are but a shadow of their former self! Agh! What is this, coldness?!" Thor said angrily as he discovered that his divine birthright was torn from him, just leaving him with skills similar of those the mortals use.

Thor saw that his mighty armor, astonishing cape and all-powerful hammer had been taken from him. He was left with a simpler garb, one that was similar to that of Fandral the Dashing, a typical but yet honorable Asgardian and one of Thor's best friends.

In the distance Thor noticed lights, golden lights that shined through the night sky. He thought he might as well find his hammer. He still felt that connection he had to his mighty mallet and he felt that it was somewhere in the city, if not in its proximity. So the once mighty God of Thunder set off to the mortal city.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

"What was that!?" screamed Tenzin as he came outside from his study. He felt the earth shake before his feet as if a dozen of earthbenders were moving the island itself. Tenzin ran outside to see what had happened and there he stood frozen along with the other Air Acolytes that were drawn by the earthquake.

On the center of the training grounds was a massive hole and in it laid a war hammer. It was full of electricity and unknown energies and had old northern writing on it. Tenzin could not believe his eyes.

"I can't believe my eyes. It can't be it, it can't be." Tenzin said. "Get the island in lockdown until further notice unless it's the Avatar and her companions. I need to meditate on this." Tenzin ordered several Acolytes as he walked towards the spiritual grounds.

A moment later a ferry arrived at the island, it contained the Avatar and her friends. They were alarmed when they saw a lightning bolt hit the island; they went to see if everyone was okay.

"Tenzin, you okay? I saw a bolt hit the island and…" Korra the Avatar was saying until she was interrupted by Master Tenzin. "Korra, tell your friends to wait inside. I need to show you something."

Korra was quite surprised by Tenzin's secretive motions, but she agreed nonetheless. She told the others to wait inside while she checked on something that Tenzin asked her to see. She went to the training grounds, or what was left of it.

"What are you trying to show me Mas…is that the hole caused by the lightning bolt?" Korra said.

"Yes, but look inside." Tenzin told her. She gazed into the crater and saw something unusual.

"Why is there a hammer in the middle of the crater?" Korra asked unknowingly.

"Walk with me." Tenzin said. Korra knew that Tenzin was going to tell her something he only knew, or something very boring.

"On years past, the Northern Water Tribe was not the power it is today or was during the Hundred Year War. But it was divided; there were the more "civilized" folk we know and the plunderers. The Plunderers were known to be barbaric and strong. "Tenzin explained to Korra.

"What does any of that have to do with a hammer that was brought by a lightning bolt?" Korra said, obviously confused and impatient.

"I'm getting there, listen. The Plunderers believed that the Spirits were not the makers of this world. But it was the Gods." Tenzin told a surprised Korra.

"You are telling me that those people believed in Gods?" Korra asked.

"Yes, they called them The Aesir or Asgardians in their old text. They hailed from the "Golden Realm of Asgard", ruled by the God of Gods, Odin." Tenzin continued.

"It was said that Odin created a weapon that would protect his kingdom and all of the real eternal from his enemies. It was a hammer, a hammer that could control the skies and the earth." Tenzin said.

"So you are saying that the mallet there is Odin's?" Korra said as she realized it.

"Indeed. I though those stories to be myths told by drunken barbarians that had too much time in their hands. But now I see that they might have some fact in them." Tenzin said. "I urge to meditate and try to connect to the Spirit World. To see if the spirits know anything of this."

"Agh, Tenzin! Remember that I can't do that…yet. I am not so spiritual, don't you remember what the White Lotus said?" Korra answered back.

"You have to try. There might be something bigger going on." Tenzin said as he returned back to the temple to see Korra's friends and his family.

Korra sat down next to the gaping crater, and she tried to meditate. Nothing was happening; she couldn't connect to her spiritual side. But, after a couple of minutes past, she thought that if she meditated closer to the mystical mallet she would get something since this was supposedly the hammer of the gods.

She went down the hole and sat next to the hammer. After 5 minutes of meditating she got something, the mallet was spiritually connected to someone. Someone close, close to the city. She opened her eyes.

"I have to tell Tenzin." Korra said as she ran back to the Air Temple.


	4. Unworthy

Chapter 3 – Unworthy

**Republic City**

Thor entered the city; it was something he had never seen, very different from his last visit to Midgard with his father so many years ago. The city glowed golden from afar, like Asgard itself. But from the inside it looked even livelier. People from multiple origins walked through the streets; they all looked at Thor with wonder as he passed by.

They had never seen a blonde, blue eyed, tall and muscular before. Thor was amused at the mortals' obvious recognition of his mighty presence. The Odinson arrived at a park, it was big but it was nothing compared to the Fields of Frigga, named after his mother. Thor sat down, feeling that his mortal form was beginning to get tired.

"I should see if mine mortal form can hold the little powers I have left." Thor said. He began to move his arm, the water followed his arm. He was pleased, and then he snapped his fingers and saw fire coming out. Then he clapped, and a lightning bolt came out of his fingers and clashed into the ground. People were beginning to see what was causing all the sound. Then, Thor kept testing his small powers; he touched the ground and caused the ground to shake without moving his arms.

The people around saw that he was controlling three of the four elements, they were all shocked. "Hey you, Mister!" One of the gatherers said. It attracted Thor's attention.

"What is it, mortal?" Thor said.

"Mortal? Never mind, how do you that!?" the man said.

"Do what?" Thor responded curiously.

"You are bending three elements. No one can do that except the Avatar!" the man exclaimed with the rest of the crowd behind him. In the crowd there were three hooded men.

"Well, thou may not understand mortal, but I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard!" Thor said proudly.

The crowd went silent, and then some began to speak.

"There are no such things as gods, only spirits!" One of them said.

"Yeah, you must be mad." Another one said.

"Yet, I control the elemental forces of this mortal realm. I am a god!" Thor defiantly said.

The benders in the crowd began to get angry at the sight of a man insulting the spirit's power. Then, a sky bison appeared above them. Thor was getting tired of these mortals.

"Everyone please calm down." Said a young woman that jumped off the animal, Thor was relieved that it was not annoying as the rest of the mortals.

"He is coming with me." Said the young woman with tan skin and brown hair, who seemed to have a charm on the crowd, Thor noticed.

"He is going with you, Avatar? But he just insulted the Spirits!" one of the people in the crowd said.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this." She said and then turned around and faced Thor. "Get on the bison."

Thor, who was taller than the young girl looked down at her, then at the crowd. "As you wish, my lady." Thor said with a softer voice than the one he used when he defiantly spoke with the mortals.

The young woman was kind of surprised by this response, but she shook it off and got on the sky bison and took the man back towards the island at the cities bay. Thor saw a gigantic statue of a man holding a staff; he supposedly thought that this was some kind of hero to the mortals here.

"Who are you?" Thor was asked by the young woman who was guiding the flying animal. Thor was about to respond in the way he responded to the crowd but he thought otherwise.

"I am Thor, the God of Thunder and the Son of Odin." Thor responded with a firm but softer and kinder voice.

"Did you say the son of Odin?" the young woman said.

"Aye, and thou, who be thee?" Thor continued, "One as fair as thou would have a name."

"Uhhh…well, I am Korra. The Avatar." The young woman revealed her name. Thor felt better now.

"Hold on, you said you are a god?" Korra said.

"Indeed, I am Odin's son. I control the mighty lightning in the sky, the never ending winds on the air, the power of the earth and relentless determination of the seas. I am lord of the thunder, capable of shaking worlds with my bare fists. Or so…I could once." Thor finished saying as the Sky Bison landed.

A bald man with an arrow on his head awaited The Avatar and the powerless God of Thunder once they got off the massive animal. Thor saw how his eyes began to analyze his being.

"This is him?" He asked.

"Yeah, the hammer is spiritually connected to him." Korra answered.

"Hammer?" Thor said once she said the word. "Where?"

"On the training.." Korra was about to finish saying but Thor just ran towards were he felt his hammer.

Korra and Tenzin ran behind him, he moved faster than anyone they have ever seen, faster than the fastest Equalist member she had fought.

Thor stopped in-front of the crater. He was smiling. "Mjolnir…mine hammer." He said as he approached the mallet. Tenzin and Korra watched as he placed his big hands on the handle of the hammer and pulled.

"What? No,,,no, This can't be happening." Thor said. Getting worried, he pulled harder. A thunderstorm formed above the city. It began to rain.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Thor screamed in sadness. He could not reclaim his most precious object, an object that he had been worthy in lifting. He was kneeling in-front of the unmoved hammer, getting soaked of rain water.

Korra and Tenzin brought the now grieving Thor inside the Temple. What no one noticed that on the side of the hammer there were words written on it, words that were put there by Almighty Odin himself, by his Odinpower.

_Whoever holds this hammer_

_If he be worthy _

_Shall possess the power of…_

**THOR **


	5. Meetings

Chapter 4 – Meetings

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

A day had passed since the Son of Odin had been exiled from Asgard by his father, All-Father Odin. Thor was in a state of disappointment, and anger. To himself in particular, he was beginning to understand his errors. Thor had always felt an unknown connection to Midgard, even when he was stuck in Asgard. He always wanted to find an excuse to come to the mortal world; well he was now stuck in it.

The Odinson stayed in the island until Tenzin found a way to help the powerless god. Thor was alone in his room, thinking. Then a shadow appeared in the corner, and began to take shape.

"Hello brother." The figure said.

"Loki…" Thor responded. "What do thou want, brother? Tricking I suppose."

"In the contrary, my muscled head brother, I have come to tell thee that father has entered the Odinsleep." Loki said.

"The Odinsleep? You don't plan…" Thor realized.

"Indeed Thor. Tis are the perfect times to attack Asgard with father asleep. Don't thou think?" Loki said.

"I will rally the giants, the trolls, and all of the enemies of Asgard and bring Ragnarok to the land." Loki revealed. "And you are powerless, my dear brother. Thou cannot stop me. Goodbye Thor."

Loki, God of Mischief and Fire, left a now furious Thor once again alone to ponder on the information given to him by his brother. Thor had now a reason to go back to Asgard. But he couldn't do anything. 'It's going to take weeks if not months for Loki to gather his army.' Thor taught. He had enough time to find a way to reclaim his hammer and return to Asgard and rally the Gods. But he needed help now that he was a mortal.

* * *

**Pro Bending Arena – Training Area**

Korra was training with her Pro Bending Teammates for the Tournament's finals now that they made it through the qualifying stage. Korra was not too concentrated on training, she still thought on how she had a **God** living in the same place she was.

"Hey, Korra, you don't look too focused on training." Bolin noticed.

"Oh, sorry." Korra responded.

"Something wrong?" Mako said.

"No nothing it's just that I have my mind on something else." Korra said.

"Is it Amon? He hasn't been heard off since "The Revelation" of his." Mako said.

That comment reminded Korra of what had happened in the Revelation. She was still stunned on seeing a man's, no matter if he was evil or not, bending being taken away. It still scared her more than anything that she too was almost de-bended.

"No, it's not him. It's something else." Korra responded to Mako's question.

"Well, whatever it is, solve it quick. We have the finals in a couple of days and I want us ready." Mako said as he packed his stuff.

"What's the rush for?" Korra asked.

"I'm going to this fancy restaurant with Asami tonight and I don't want to smell like sweat. Come on, Bolin." Mako said.

"In a minute." Bolin responded.

Korra looked quite mad and sad at the same time. She watched as the guy she has a crush on leave with someone else. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt.

"Hey Korra, you okay?" Bolin observed as he finished packing his uniform into his bag.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Korra responded with a sad voice.

"You know, since I don't have to do anything tonight how about if we…" Bolin was going to finish saying.

"Actually, I am pretty busy tonight. Maybe we can hang out sometime later okay? See ya!" She said as she left.

"Darn…" Bolin said seeing his charms not working on Korra.

**Air Temple Island**

Thor stepped out of the temple into the island's garden that looked towards the docks. He saw that it was mid-afternoon. Midgard seemed to be still in the winter season. He could feel the cold, so he grabbed a sweater-looking thing that looked too small for his figure that was larger. Still he put it on, he felt uncomfortable in it after being used to light clothes and his combat armor vest.

He taught about going to the city and explore a little bit. But he taught against it later. He saw a ferry sailing towards the dock. Thor took off the sweater he had on and placed on a wooden bench nearby feeling ridiculous in it. He noticed that it was the young woman that took him away from the annoying mortals crowding around him the night before. She was being accompanied by two other people.

The ship stopped and docked.

"Uh, Korra, who's that?" Bolin pointed at Thor who was standing on the grass looking towards the city.

"Oh, ah, how about if you guys meet him?" Korra said, she felt that something bad was going to happen.

The trio walked towards the calm Thor.

"Hail to thee, Korra. I see that thou have returned." Thor said. Mako and Bolin were kind off freaked out for the way he spoke.

"This is Thor; he is not from around here." Korra said trying not to reveal any information that Thor is a god.

"Good to meet you, Thor." Said Bolin he while shook Thor's hand which was larger than Bolin's own.

"Who are you?" Mako asked intensively.

"I already said who he is, Mako!" Korra said feeling kid off angry at Mako's over protectiveness.

"Do not worry, Lady Korra. I can answer his question." Thor assured.

'Lady?' Mako taught, 'Who does he think he is?' he taught furiously. Korra needed to get used to be called that. Bolin was amazed at Thor's way of talking and acting, he sounded like a noble.

"I am Thor Odinson. I come from Asgard, home of the gods." Thor answered, "I am the God of Thunder."

Korra planted her hand on her face; he had just revealed who he was. Mako and Bolin looked at each other.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mako said.

"Hold on, partner. You might me big, have a weird hair color and stuff, but that doesn't make you a god. And besides, there are no such things as gods." Bolin said.

"Oh no." Korra said silently.

"No such this as gods thou say. Very well, but let me show thou both something." He said as he raised his mighty arms onto the air.

Fire came out of his hands, the water of the bay began to surround him, the ground cracked and the air moved. Lightning began to go around his body. The trio was completely surprised by this. Korra knew that he was a god that lost his divinity, but she didn't know that he could bend the four elements. The two brothers were breathless.

"No such thing as gods?" Thor said with a grin on his face.

"Korra…how? But you are the Avatar and he…" Bolin said.

"Thor **is** a god, the God of Thunder and Lightning as a matter of fact." Korra said, giving up trying to cover Thor's identity.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

Inside the air temple, the group was chatting on what had happened.

"If you are god, have you had any contact with the spirits?" Bolin asked.

"We Asgardians have traveled through many realms. My father Odin once told me that he interacted with abstract creatures, he says that once he revealed his real identity, every spirit in that realm vowed down to him." Thor remembered.

"The spirits vowed down to him? Hard to believe." Bolin said.

"Maybe for thee mortal, but All-Father Odin created thee, he created you humans." Thor said.

"Say what?" Bolin said with confusion on his face.

"Indeed. Still I do not know what an Avatar is but I did notice a heavy presence of divine energy within thee when we first met, Korra." Thor said smiling.

"You can see energy and auras?" Korra asked surprised.

"Even in this mortal form, mine eyes cannot be fooled." Thor said.

"She's the Avatar. " Tenzin said coming out of his study.

"Ah, Tenzin friend, could thou enlighten me on what an Avatar is?" Thor asked.

"Certainly, it is an honor to inform a god on our world's protector." Tenzin said.

While Tenzin talked with Thor and Bolin listened, Mako signed to Korra to speak to him privately. Outside of the temple, they spoke.

"Now I know why you were distracted this morning." Mako said.

"Yeah, I didn't know how to tell you guys. I mean, the guy's a god." Korra said.

"It's okay. But I don't like the way he looks at you, it creeps me out." Mako said with a worried voice.

"And you care because?" Korra said with a questioning voice.

"Well, even if he's a god he should have boundaries." Mako said, "I don't like him. Not one bit."

"Just because he talks weird around doesn't mean anything, he's the son of the god of gods. He is a prince. Of course he would speak like that. And besides, why are you worried?" Korra asked.

"Well, we are friends and uhh…" Mako rambled.

"You are jealous aren't you?" Korra said with a mug face.

"No! Where do you get these things, by Agni's sake!" Mako said.

"You like me don't you?" Korra asked Mako.

"No! I am with Asami remember?!" Mako defiantly said.

"Yeah, but when you are with her you think of me, don't you?" Korra told Mako back.

"Get over yourself!" Mako said loudly.

"Not until you admit it!" Korra replied back with as much ferocity.

"Gah!" Mako gave up and went inside for Bolin.

"What is wrong?" Thor said as he came out from the doorway. He had put on an Airbender's cape, it was red and orange. It made him look more heroic.

"No, everything's fine." Korra said with a clearly upset and angry voice.

"Art thou sure?" Thor said.

"Yeah." Korra replied.

"Come inside, it be cold out here. Do not worry, the choleric fool is gone." Thor said.

"Thanks. Hey have you seen my parka?" Korra asked Thor, she seemed better when she was around the god. It must be the way he speaks.

"Parka? What is a parka?" Thor asked. "Oh…about that." he said once he realized what it was.


	6. Stars and Realms

Chapter 5 - Stars and Realms

**Asgard, the Realm Eternal**

Two weeks have now passed since Thor's banishment and Balder was not content. Since Odin was in the Odinsleep, replenishing the Odinforce, Balder stayed as the King-In-Place. Balder The Brave did not like the idea that he could not bring Thor back and undo Odin's banishment. It was not permitted for the current King to undo the previous King's law. Balder was sitting on the golden throne of Asgard. His silver armor contrasted against the throne's golden color.

"Lord Balder, lord Balder!" Herokin the Barbarian said, the leader of the Einherjar, fallen warriors worthy enough to be brought to Asgard by the Valkeryes and to sit beside Odin in the great halls of Valhalla.

"What is it, strong Herokin?" Balder responded in a worried tone.

"It's Utgard-Loki King of the Front Giants and Malekith King of the Dark Elves! They ask to have a colloquy with thee, Golden One." Herokin said.

"Those fiends, what they want?" Balder said as he stood up and walked towards out of the throne room.

The God of Light walked to Asgard's outer wall and glanced down towards Asgard's outskirts. He saw two of Asgard's enemies, The Dark Elf and The Frost Giant Monarchs.

"Balder Odinson! It is good to see thee oh mighty king of Asgard." Malekith said with mock in his voice.

"I see that Loki took no time in informing thee of Asgard's current situation." Balder knowingly said.

"Indeed, puny god, it would take mere hours for Asgard to fall without Odin or Thor to protect it!" Utgard-Loki said aggressively.

"I don't think so, you mad giant. Asgard is home to warrior gods and no giant army would make us fall." Balder answered with pride in his voice.

"Now let's not get low-minded now. Balder, we have come here to ask thee for a preposition." Malekith said.

"What kind of preposition one as dark as thyself would want from Balder, the Golden Son of Odin?" Balder said.

"Loki wants to rule Asgard correct?" Malekith said.

"Indeed." Balder responded.

"If thy open thy borders and agreed to unite Asgard with Jotunheim and Álfheimr we shall deny Loki's request and protect Asgard from Loki's forces." Malekith slyly said.

"Art my ears hearing correctly? Thou must be mad if thou think that Asgard would mix with thy evils. I say thee nay to thee Malekith and Utgard-Loki. Bring all thy forces, with Loki. It makes no difference. Asgard will never fall for we are gods, and the gods crush all!" Balder fiercely and proudly yelled.

"You will regret that, oh Golden One. Come Utgard, we have things to do." Malekith said with a deeper voice.

"Yeah, you will regret that decision, puny god." Utgard-Loki said as he left Asgard along with the dark elf king.

Balder breathed a heavy breath, he wondered if his decision had been a wise one. 'What would have Odin done?' Balder wondered. If only Thor were here, he would help Balder, but he knew that the duty of protecting their father's kingdom had fallen onto him. Balder The Brave would lead Asgard into war.

**Republic City, Midgard**

Two weeks had past and Thor was still unworthy of lifting his mallet, Mjolnir. His divinity was still locked away from him, but he was well accompanied. The mortals of Midgard proved to be decent, Thor could not ask for more. Today he would watch Korra's Pro-Bending Training, to see how they used their gifts that the gods' had bestowed upon them.

Korra kicked Bolin with a water whip which was blocked by one of Bolin's earth disks. Great coordination was used within them, Thor was impressed, when it came on sparring with Mako, Korra did not do well. She seemed to be too aggressive and not as smooth as she was when she sparred with Bolin. Every attack that Korra unleashed was easily avoided and countered by Mako.

"You better step your game up, Korra. The final is tomorrow night and we need to be in top shape if we want to beat the Wolfbats." Mako madly said.

"I know that, you don't need to be telling me that all the fricking time!" Korra yelled at him.

"Then you better do what I say, or else we'll lose." Mako said in a aggravated voice.

Mako left with Bolin to clean up, leaving a mad Korra sitting on the floor and a confused Thor sitting on a nearby bench.

"Why do you let him scream to thee?" Thor truthfully asked.

"He's my captain, he is supposed to do that, but power has gone to his head." Korra said, she knew that there was another reason but she decided to not tell Thor.

"He reminds me of someone." Thor said as he looked at the floor, remembering of what got him here in the first place, his arrogance.

"Of who?" Korra asked.

"I never really told you why I was banished from Asgard and stripped from my divinity did I?" Thor said.

"No, you didn't." Korra curiously responded.

"My father, Odin, exiled me for a reason. My arrogance, cockiness and hot-temper were not deemed worthy of the son of Asgard and son of Odin. My own power went to my head, and I was banished, to probably to stay here forever." Thor said, with a somber voice.

"Maybe there is something that Odin wants to tell you." Korra said.

"Probably, father was notorious for his riddles." Thor said, with his smile returning to his face.

"Hey you wanna spar?" Korra asked.

"Me? It would be hardly fair." Thor said.

"Oh yeah? Well, show me." Korra taunted.

Thor stood up from the wooden bench he sat on and walked towards the training arena, he took an Asgardian warrior's stance.

"I have to let you know that I am not only the God of Thunder and Lightning but of Strength too." Thor said with a smirk in his lips.

"We'll see." Korra said back.

They began to bend the elements around them; Thor didn't use his air manipulation to give Korra a chance. Thor felt the heat of the fire, the force of the rock and cool whip of water hitting his mortal body, a feeling that he had never understood. They began to close on each other, avoiding their moves attacks adroitly. Then it culminated in close quarters battle. Thor, because of his bigger size would easily over-power Korra's smaller frame, but something happened. Korra saw that since Thor was taller, she could trip him over using his own legs. She went for the hit Thor's knees and made him fall on his back, she quickly jumped on him and pinned him.

"Impossible." Thor said; with a surprise look that made his water colored eyes open wide.

"Looks like I just defeated a god in battle." Korra said smiling.

A minute passed and Korra didn't move, she was still looking at Thor's eyes.

"Thou art not moving." Thor said, smirking.

"What? Oh!" Korra said once she realized that she still had Thor pinned for over two minutes.

"Sorry." Korra said with a warm sensation on her cheeks.

"It is of no consequence, Avatar." Thor said as he stood up. "But my pride will be hurting for a couple of days," Thor jokingly said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Korra said as she punched his bigger arm.

They both left the Arena and headed back towards the island.

**Air Temple Island**

Thor lay on the grass, outside of the temple, looking at the stars. He still wondered what had happened in Asgard since he left. Thor looked to his right; he saw the airbending training grounds, or what was left of it, where his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, was still unclaimed, untouched, unmoved. He sighted.

"Hey, any room for one more?" a voice came from behind him.

Thor moved his head to see, but he already recognized the voice.

"Avatar, what art thou doing out here? I thought that thou wanted to rest." Thor said.

"Well, I can rest out here can't I?" Korra responded.

"Very well." Thor said smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Korra asked as she laid herself next to Thor on top of the grass.

"I am looking at the stars, waiting for one of them to give me a signal, to point to me to the right direction." Thor said.

"Oh, still thinking of Asgard?" Korra asked.

"Aye, it is my home. I keep worrying; with father on the Odinsleep and Balder as king I am worried that my brother will make his plan true." Thor said.

"I'm sure that Balder will do a great job, besides he is your blood brother." Korra said.

"I suppose you are right." Thor answered.

"Thor, can I ask you something?" Korra said.

"Of course you can Korra." Thor said.

"Have you ever...liked someone?" Korra asked.

"Yes I like all of my friends, including all of my new found friends here on Midgard." Thor said.

"No, I mean as like like." Korra said, clarifying her question.

"Oh, well yes, once, but that was a long time ago." Thor responded. "Is this about Mako?"

"How?" Korra asked.

"I noticed, and the reason that his brother told me." Thor responded.

"Bolin…" Korra said madly.

"If he truly liked you the same way he would reveal his true feelings to you instead of hiding them and going off with another. A real man would not do that; someone with honor would not do that. I would not do that." Thor said as he stood up and walked back to the temple.

Korra stood up and was thinking of Thor's response, until she noticed on what Thor was saying.

**Undisclosed Location**

The room was dark and gloomy. Only a desk and a lamp light illuminated the area. A man with a mask sat on the desk plotting and scheming, he was writing on a piece of paper until…

"Amon." A voice called the man's name.

"You are back." Amon said.

"Indeed I am, and I brought a gift." The mist said as it took shape.

The mist took shape, the shape of Loki, God of Mischief and Fire.

"What kind of gift would someone as you that comes from the high above, give to me?" Amon asked.

"A gift that will resolve all of your problems on your battle against the benders of the world, a gift that would defeat my accursed brother if he ever got his powers back." Loki said.

"What is this gift that would vanquish all of the world's benders and a god?" Amon asked attentively.

"An armor made by Odin himself, blessed by the Odinpower, to fight Celestial beings. An armor that cannot be broken, an armor that will champion thy cause and squash the God of Thunder…" Loki continued.

"…**The Destroyer.**"


	7. The Day When Thunder Failed

Chapter 6 – The Day When Thunder Failed

* * *

**Pro Bending Arena, Republic City, Midgard**

Only ten minutes left before the final match of the season began, the awaited Fire Ferrets vs. Wolfbats was about to begin. The arena was full, sold-out. Thankfully enough, Amon had not threaten to attack the game, but as a precaution Chief Bei Fong had ask the Council's permition to install her Metalbending police as guards and two airships to watch the skies. The public did not mind the extra protection; they were excited to see the final.

Inside the locker room that was given to the Fire Ferrets, the team prepared for their most important match.

"Alright guys, it has been a hard road but I believe if we work together and fight hard, we can beat them." Mako said.

"Yeah!" Bolin and Korra both confidentially yelled.

"Then let's do it!" Mako said.

Thor and Asami entered the room as soon as the Fire Ferrets finished their motivational session.

"And then I told him, "brother, that's not a cow."" Thor finished saying his joke which made Asami laugh.

"Hey guys, ready for the final?" Asami said to the Fire Ferrets.

"Like ever! I can't wait to kick some Wolfbat butt!" Bolin surely said.

"Thy will indeed do so, Bolin the Eager." Thor said.

"Hey Thor, are you going to watch the match?" Korra curiously asked.

"Aye, I will. It will be a unique experience." Thor answered. "Good Luck, Korra."

Thor said as he and Asami left the locker space as the Fire Ferrets were summoned for their last seasonal match. Korra was still thinking about what Thor said the night before back at the Air Temple. But she had to focus on the match if they had to win. The three teammates stepped towards the bridge that let them to the arena, they were cheered on.

* * *

The match went back and forth, the Wolfbats won the first round almost swiftly, the second round was a surprise. It seemed as the Wolfbat captain, Tahno, had knocked the Ferrets off the arena, but Korra held Mako from falling and pulled him back to the arena. He made it up, ending the round in a draw. It had to be decided who should win the round, so the waterbenders of each team met in the middle of the arena, Korra of the Fire Ferrets and Tahno , captain of the Wolfbats. Korra adroitly won the tie-breaker, making the Wolfbat captain angry and frustrated. The third round was pitiful, it was clearly obvious that the Wolfbats were cheating, but the official let them do it. The Fire Ferrets were easily defeated and it seemed that the Wolfbats were champions for another season until…

* * *

Several people in the crowd took out weird looking gloves, and hid their faces with cloths and hid their heads with hoods. Thor was wandering how could the official not notice the obvious cheating if even the announcer did, he noticed how his mortal friend, Tenzin and the Chief of the mortal police were arguing on how it was all rigged. Then the mighty Thor saw the police officers falling from all the exits and the announcer panicking. His friend Tenzin being electrocuted along with the Police Chief by a hooded man, Thor stood up and saw the people panicking and screaming. Then one of the hooded men came where he was and tried to electrify Thor, but when he tried Thor avoided the electricity and took a hold of the man's wrist, quickly snapping it. He proceeded to punch him in the gut, knocking him out. Now he was more worried, if the police could not handle this, he would.

The Odinson saw that the cheating Wolfbats were also worried as they were alone in the arena, then out of the middle of it, a man with a mask and several leather wearing ones appeared. Thor did not recognize who this man was, but he immediately knew that he had orchestrated this. Thor jumped out of the stands and unto the water below; he went in to find Korra and her friends. He felt that the water had been electrocuted, he had a bad feeling. He swam towards the lower part of the arena, and there he found them, roped.

"Thor!" Bolin screamed. Thor quickly went in to untie them.

"Shhh." Thor told him. "The man that did this wears a mask and has many leather wearing henchmen."

"We know who he is, he is Amon." Korra said.

"We have to go up, we have to stop him!" Mako said.

As he finished saying that, they all heard a splash. They saw that the Wolfbats were thrown off the upper part of the arena; Amon had done something to them. Amon finished his ominous monologue and the whole roof of the arena exploded revealing an Equalist air ship, Amon made his dramatic escape.

"I'm going after Amon!" Korra said as she ran out of the lower part of the arena and created a tornado-like thing with the water around her, propelling her towards the roof. Thor used his elemental control and did a high-jump back to the stands. Korra's water tornado failed as it did not go high enough and she began to fall back into the arena. Thor saw this and he propelled himself with his air control and catches her.

"Up thee go!" Thor said as he used his peak human strength and air control abilities to push Korra up into the hole in the roof. She made it, and the Chief of Police went to help her. Thor fell into the water, unharmed. He saw that Korra managed to get to Amon and pulled him back onto the glass ceiling of the arena building. He pushed himself up with the water and air around him, masterfully managing to get to the roof.

"It's been so long since I had battle, which one of thee would want to fight me?" Thor asked two of the Equalist looking at him in awe. But they snapped out of their surprise and ran at the former God of Thunder. They tried to chi-block him but the poking did not work, his Asgardian/Elder God physiology was not the same as a human's, his chi-patterns were different.

"Thy dare to poke me, Thor, as I was a child?" Thor madly said. "Thee be in for a reckoning!"

Thor rushed at the Equalists, using his mighty arms to grabbed them and throw them of the roof and into the bay. He turned to see Korra having trouble with Amon who was just laughing and evading all of her attacks while she was getting tire.

"Korra!" Thor yelled as he ran towards Amon, he tackled the equalist leader into the glass ground.

"Yield, evil one!" Thor said as he held Amon.

"Thunderer, finally we meet." Amon said calmly.

"How do thee know of mine name, wicked one?!" Thor interrogatively yelled

"I have my ways, Thunderer." Amon replied. Korra was exhausted of her brawl with Amon, she saw the Equalist air ship was still hovering on top of them. The man who attacked them back in the Revelation event jumped down from the airship, wielding his electrified combi sticks. Korra saw that Lin was too far away fight equalists to help her.

"Damn…" Korra murmured

Thor was about to punch Amon's face in when suddenly his might strength was beginning to fail him, his grip on Amon's throat was weakening. He was dumbfounded; he knew that even as a mortal he had peak mortal strength.

"What is it? You haven't worked out today, Thunderer?" Amon surely said.

"This is impossible!" Thor said. He was kicked on the chest by Amon , and was hurled a couple of feet away.

"Heed my warnings Avatar, do not try to stop me. Come Lieutenant we're leaving." Amon said as he was carried off the roof of the arena. The Lieutenant stopped his equally matched fight against Korra and followed Amon's orders. The other Equalists were beaten by Lin Bei Fong and arrested. Everything calmed down and Lin brought Korra and Thor back inside the arena, on the stands. The people inside had been evacuated.

"Korra, Thor! You guys are okay!" Bolin ran at them and bear hugged them.

"Yeah, we are fine." Korra said.

"What happened up there?" Mako asked.

"Amon escaped, we failed." Thor responded. "It is over."

"No. I fear that this is just the beginning." Tenzin said as he looked towards the ruined arena. "A war is coming."

As they left the arena, leaving Bolin and Mako with Asami, the once mighty God of Thunder was still shell-shocked

"Thor, you okay?" Korra asked Thor as they rode Oogi, Tenzin's flying bison.

"Nay, I have failed today. I had that fiend on my hands and my strength failed me. I have failed." Thor said as he looked at his right hand, turning it into a fist.

"You did all you could Thor, we did all we could. It's not your fault." Korra tried to cheer him.

"Maybe I should stop using my brawn all the time; maybe I should use my head." Thor said as Oogi landed on the Air Temple.

As they headed back in to rest, the hammer of the heavens, Mjolnir, flickered.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

"My message has been sent to all of Republic City, they now know not to mess with me." Amon said.

"Good, my friend. Your terrifying political actions are indeed progressing." Loki the God of Mischief and Fire said. "But what about of thy technological progress?" Loki asked.

"It's doing fine, my partner has given us our tools to be equals to the benders." Amon replied. "I faced your brother today, Loki."

"Thou saw Thor? Fantastic, how was it?!" Loki curiously asked.

"He almost had me; it was if a mad train pushed me into the ground. His brute force, even as a human, is amazing." Amon said. "If I did not have my last resort option, I would've been dead now."

"Interesting indeed, my brother was defeated today. That will definitely hurt his enormous ego. Thou still have the Destroyer if thee need to use it. Good-bye Amon." Loki said as he vanished.

Amon sat on his seat and began thinking to himself. 'Phase One has been completed, now it's time to begin Phase Two.'

In the shadows, there it stood, the invincible Destroyer itself, waiting to be used.


	8. Betrayed

Chapter 7 – Betrayal

* * *

**Sato Mansion**

Mako and Bolin had been asked by Asami to stay in her mansion until the arena has been repaired; they accepted the offer over Korra's offer on staying in the island. Asami invited both Thor and Korra to go to her mansion and see how their friends are residing.

"This is where thou live?" Thor asked while he looked around the indoor pool room area.

"Yeah, you like it?" Asami asked while she sat at the edge of the pool. Mako and Bolin were swimming in the pool.

"It is very big." Thor responded.

"Thanks for the invitation Asami, but neither Thor nor I have a swimming suit." Korra said.

"Don't worry we can do other things." Asami said.

"Thanks but I am not into make-up or any of that girly stuff." Korra said.

"I am in to it!" Bolin yelled as he was sea-horsing around with his brother in the pool.

"I was thinking of a different thing." Asami said.

* * *

**Race Way **

"What are those?" Thor asked, he pointed towards the cars.

"Those are Satomobiles, my father made them." Asami responded.

"They're like horseless chariots." Thor said.

"What's a horse? It sounds like one of the animals we have here." Bolin asked.

"It is an animal in Asgard, it has four legs and it is long." Thor responded.

"Hey Korra, want to ride in one the satomobiles?" Asami asked Korra.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polat bear-dog." Korra responded as she still looked at the speed racers.

"Don't worry about driving; I'll take care of that." Asami said.

Asami took Korra to one of the satomobile racers to race another driver on the track.

"I do not think this is safe." Thor said with concern.

"Don't worry; Asami is the best driver out of us, and the only one." Mako said.

That statement did not calm Thor's uneasiness of watching Korra getting inside one of those moving machines.

* * *

**Sato Mansion**

After racing, the group went back inside because Bolin needed to go to the bathroom, urgently.

"Moving through!" Bolin said as he ran towards the bathroom.

"He is quite fast, for a mortal." Thor noted.

"Can I use the bathroom too?" Korra asked.

"Of course, the ladies' powder room is upstairs." Asami responded.

"Thanks." Korra said with gratitude as she went up the stairs.

"How can this produce light without fire?" Thor asked as he took one of the lamps and began shaking it to check for fire.

"Thor, don't shake that! That's not a toy!" Mako said, not wanting anyone to break anything in his girlfriend's house.

"My apologies." Thor said as he put back the lamp on the side desk.

Korra finished cleaning up and was heading back downstairs when she heard Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father, talking on the phone with someone.

"Indeed. Yes, phase two is ready for use. Don't worry, within a week we will be ready to strike." Hiroshi said with enthusiasm. "They won't find out about anything, partner."

Korra was surprised and ran back downstairs to where the rest where, Thor was confused with Bolin explaining him what was an outlet and Mako was smooching with Asami.

"Thor we need to go, now!" Korra exclaimed once she got downstairs.

"Why?" Thor asked as he was grabbed by the arm by Korra.

"I'll explain on the way." Korra responded.

"Korra, what's going on?" Asami asked.

"Uhh…Thor and I have to…uhh…airsit no babybend no babysit the airbending kids, see ya!" Korra weirdly answered as she left with Thor.

"I think that she is up with Thor." Asami said.

"What makes you think so?" Mako asked.

"A couple of reasons." Asami responded.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

"Art thou sure, Korra?" Thor asked.

Tenzin, Lin, Thor and Korra assembled after Korra and Thor arrived at the temple. Korra explained to them what she heard that morning.

"What you are saying has no proof to fall back unto." Lin said.

"Indeed, what if you are wrong, Korra?" Tenzin said.

"I know I'm right, we have to go and confront Hiroshi about it." Korra said surely.

"What do we know about Hiroshi?" Thor asked.

"Well, he would have a reason to ally himself with Amon." Tenzin said.

"There is?" Korra asked.

"Yes, years ago his wife was murdered by a firebender. He probably blames all benders for it." Tenzin informed them.

"Then we go to confront him tomorrow." Lin said, giving clearance to Korra's gut.

* * *

**Sato Mansion**

The front door of the mansion knocked, the butler opened it and outside was Korra, Tenzin, Lin and Thor. They entered the mansion, Lin leading them.

"What's going on?" Asami asked Lin.

"We are just going to ask your father some follow-up questions." Lin said as she went to Hiroshi's office with Tenzin.

"Korra, why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked Korra.

"Well, you guys won't want to hear this but…Asami I think your dad is an Equalists." Korra frankly said.

"What?! I can't believe this!" Asami angrily said as he went to her father's office.

"Korra what's wrong with you? Hiroshi has only been helping us, how dare you?!" Mako as he followed Asami. Bolin followed suit.

Korra was beginning to doubt was she had done, she didn't want to make her friends mad but now she did, but she knew she was right.

"Korra, don't worry. I'm sure you are right." Thor said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Korra smiled, and went with the once mighty God of Thunder to Hiroshi's office.

Asami went inside the office, completely furious on what she had just heard. Mako and Bolin followed behind her, following them was Thor and Korra.

"I can't believe you are doing this, just because we are not benders doesn't mean that we are equalists!" Asami yelled.

"Is this what it's about? You think I am an Equalist?" Hiroshi calmly said.

"Admit it, you are an equalist!" Korra yelled from the way back.

"Korra…!" Mako was about to yell.

Hiroshi raised his hand in order to calm everybody down.

"I can assure you that I am not one of those revolutionaries. You can check all of Future Industries warehouses if you need to, I am sure that this all a big misunderstanding." Hiroshi said.

"But you said that phase two was complete and that you were ready to strike by next week." Korra stated.

"Phase two is the finishing touches on a line of new satomobiles that will be ready to strike the market next week, just business. Nothing nefarious is going on." Hirsoshi assured.

"Very well, but we will be investigating all of your warehouses." Lin said.

"Do as you wish, Chief. I am sure that nothing out of the ordinary will be found." Hiroshi proudly said.

* * *

**Outside a Future Industries warehouse**

Metalbenders checked all of the warehouses around the city that belong to Future Industries. They searched for days but nothing was ever found, not even a propaganda poster.

"That was the last warehouse in the city, nothing is in there either." Lin informed the ones assembled.

"I hope you are happy now." Asami grimly said.

Korra felt bad for doing this to her, but she had a feeling that Hiroshi was lying. Big time.

"Korra, can I talk to you?" Mako asked her.

"Sure." Korra responded and followed him.

Thor watch as they went further away, he saw them discuss fiercely. He did not like the way Mako yelled at Korra all the time, and this time he did not like it at all. Korra walked back to where she was standing before Mako had called her, next to Thor. She looked frustrated.

"Thy are okay?" Thor asked her compassionately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Mako is such a jerk." Kora said.

Thor put his arm around Korra's smaller frame. He noticed that she was more sad than angry.

Korra then flinched and took out a piece of paper from her hand; she looked around to see who put it in her hand. She saw no one that could've done so.

"What is it?" Thor asked when he saw her move her head around.

"Look, someone placed this in my open hand." Korra said showing him the note.

"What does it say?" Thor asked as he tried to read the note, he did not understand the written language.

"Hold on, guys you look at this." Korra said as she called Tenzin and Lin.

"What is it, Korra." Tenzin asked. Korra gave him the piece of paper.

"The Silk Road Bridge tonight, Korra are you sure?" Tenzin said.

"We should go; it's our only clue to solve Hiroshi's lies." Korra said.

* * *

**Below the Silk Road Bridge, 9:00 pm**

The assembled went to the bridge, following Korra's gut once again. Thor himself felt reluctant about this because he saw that Hiroshi didn't seem to be lying, but he believed Korra even more. They saw a man standing behind a pillar of the bridge's base.

"Are you our contact?" Lin asked.

"Yes." The man responded. "Hey I know that you have been saying that Hiroshi is an equalist and its true."

"How do you know this?" Korra asked the mysterious man.

"I used to be an Equalist but I left, I believed in Amon's message of equality and all but I didn't sign for this war." The man responded. "You haven't found any equalist equipment in any of the warehouses because Hiroshi doesn't keep them in his company's warehouses."

"Where does he keep them?" Thor asked with authority.

"Hiroshi keeps them in a warehouse but none in visible sight, but in his mansion, underneath it." The man revealed. Everyone was surprised at this, now they had to go and find this secret warehouse.

* * *

**Sato Mansion, 10:30 pm**

Asami, Mako and Bolin were relaxing on a living room close to the main entrance; they were listening to radio and eating fruit when the Metalbenders suddenly broke in through the front doors.

Led by Lin, the Metalbenders covered all quickly took defensive stands around her. Thor entered behind them; he was wearing a metalbender's metal armor without the helmet. He wielded a steel mace that resembled his divine hammer but its handle was longer. Korra and Tenzin came inside after them.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Asami asked Korra.

"Where is your father?" Lin asked Asami.

"In his workshop, he felt agitated after you searched his warehouses." Asami responded.

Thor pointed with his free hand towards the backyard exit, the Metalbenders ran towards it. Thor carried his massive steel war hammer following them.

"Korra you don't know when to give up do you?" Mako said.

"I'm sorry but Hiroshi is lying, and we are here to prove it." Korra said as she went with Thor towards the mansion's backyard. Lin, Tenzin and the others followed her.

Thor opened the workshop's metal door revealing a small yet spacious room full of tools, tables and metal pieces that were unfinished. They stepped in, the metalbenders checking every corner of the room.

"Dad?" Asami tried to call her father, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"The mansion has been scouted; there are no signs of Sato anywhere." A Metalbender officer informed Lin.

"Maybe he is not on here, but below." Lin said. She walked to the center of the room and placed her sole on the ground, sensing the vibrations of the earth inside the metal.

"There is a secret door in the floor." She informed everyone.

"What?! That can't be true; if there was a gate on the floor I would know that."Asami said agitatedly.

Chief Bei Fong quickly metalbended the ground and a metallic gate was pulled out revealing a secret pathway.

"Errr…Asami, does your dad know that there's a secret door in his workshop?" Bolin asked.

"This can't be…" Asami said with disbelief, she could believe that her father was an equalist.

"I'm sorry Asami, I don't think Hiroshi is everything that we believe he was." Korra said.

"Everyone inside, except for you three, you stay here. Officer Lanski, make damn sure that they don't get inside." Lin said.

"Aye aye." The officer said with a salute.

Mako, Bolin and Asami stayed on the outside looking at the secret entrance. Everyone else went inside to seek for Hiroshi Sato.

They all arrived inside a gigantic warehouse full of Equalist propaganda posters and equipment.

"It seems that Hiroshi does have a lot of time in his hands." Thor said as he looked around.

"What are these?" Korra asked as she pointed at a metal human looking thing, there were about ten of those things in a row.

Then suddenly walls came up from the ground, trapping them with no way of escaping. Lin tried to bend the metal walls but it didn't work.

"How…?" Lin said with surprise.

"It's pure platinum, unbendable even for your great mother, Lin." A voice came from one of the machines. Everyone turned around to see who said that.

"Hiroshi!" Tenzin said once he recognizes the voice.

"Yes, Tenzin, it is time for us non-benders to equalize you bending scum!" Hiroshi yelled as he moved the machine, the other nine also moved. Thor couldn't believe what he was looking at, but he tightly held onto his steel war hammer.

"Officers attack!" Lin yelled, the metalbending police officers attacked the mecha tanks. But they were easily dispatched of since their metal cables couldn't hold the massive moving machines.

Thor leaped and concentrated his fire control into the hammer, turning it into lightning striking one of the machines easily smashing the frontal part of the machine, squishing the driver inside.

The others defended themselves against the mecha tanks, but Tenzin was knocked out when he was surrounded, Lin took one out but was electrocuted. Korra held her ground using the elements at her hand but she was push into the wall by one of the tank's cable arms and knocked out. Thor was the only one standing.

"Thor!" Hiroshi yelled through the speakers of his metallic behemoth. "You call yourself a god, but you ally yourself with these scum, tell me, how it feels being defeated!" Hiroshi taunted.

"Thou dare on taunting the Son of Odin, mad one!" Thor screamed as he defended himself from the combine attacks of the tanks. He swung his steel mace and took out another tank but he caught by one of the tank's cables, then by two, then three.

He was electrocuted; his mortal body couldn't take the shock and passed out. He fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"And the mighty thunder god falls." Hiroshi said as he stepped out of his machine. "Take them to Amon." He said to the other equalists.

Mako and Bolin had sneaked away from the officer and entered the secret warehouse through another way, but the metal walls had been lowered. They saw that everyone had been knocked out and that the metalbending officers were being put inside a truck. They came out of their hiding spot and went to grab Tenzin, Korra, Lin and Thor. Mako was carrying Korra on his back while Bolin carried Tenzin on his back and was pulling Thor with his right arm and Lin with his left.

"Where are you going, boys?" Hiroshi spotted them.

"Ah, Mr. Sato, you know we were just admiring your craftsmanship. Eh?" Bolin said with nervousness.

"The sponsoring of our team, you helping the Avatar, it was all a set up!" Mako furiously said.

"Yes, it was." Hiroshi said calmly.

"But what about Asami, don't you care what she thinks!?" Mako fiercely said.

"I do, I just can't stand seeing her going out with a street rat like you who bends the element that took her mother away!" Hiroshi said, now losing his cool. "But it all ends tonight."

The Lieutenant came out off one of the tanks and stood beside Hiroshi as he wielded his shock glove. Flickering electricity began to pop out of the glove. Mako knew that he was defenseless and surrounded.

"Dad?" A voice came behind Hiroshi, in the entrance.

"Asami?" Hiroshi said as he turned around and saw his daughter looking at him with disbelief.

"Dad…how could you?" Asami said, with a sad tone in her voice.

" Asami, listen I only did this for you. These benders took your mother away from us, please do it…for her." Hiroshi said as he held the glove for Asami to grab.

She looked at the glove, thinking on what she should do. She took the glove, her father smiling.

"No…" Mako murmured sadly, he was seeing his girlfriend betraying him.

"I love you, daddy." Asami said before she electrocuted her father and the Lieutenant at the same time. Mako was relived and followed Asami towards the air ship; Bolin struggled a bit from the extra weight he had to carry.

They had made it back into the police air ship, the rest regained consciousness in the ship.

"Ugh…what had happened?" Thor said as he scratched his head.

"We were knocked out, are you okay?" Korra worrying asked Thor.

"I'll be fine." Thor said as he looked towards the lone Asami. "But I don't think she will be."

Korra stood up and walked towards Mako. "You should go to her."

Mako responded with a nod and walked to Asami, hugging her. Korra felt happy that she had come over her crush of Mako and had acted maturely.

"She will need him." Thor said as he walked to stand besides Korra. She looked up towards him, and smiled.

"My officers…" Lin said she was on a metal bench; she was wounded from the attack.

"They were…they were taken." Tenzin said, he couldn't lie to her. "We will get them back."

"No… you can't. The law wouldn't let you." Lin said.

"It wouldn't let you too." Tenzin said.

"I know, that's…that's why from now on…I will act outside the law." Lin said.

The air ship glided back to the city today had been an exhausting day. But it was the beginning of something bigger, and it would determine the fate of two worlds. For now though, they will heal their wounds.


	9. Captured

Chapter 8 – Captured

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Days had passed since the Sato Mansion Incident, and Mako, Bolin and Asami moved in with Korra in the island. Today, Tenzin and Korra went to the city for the inauguration of the new Chief of Police since Lin Beifong had stepped down from the position after the incident. Thor stayed in the island since he had no political power, and no one knew he was a god.

"It is boring to stay here." Thor said, clearly showing his ennui feeling.

"Aw, you miss Korra don't you?" Pema said.

"Aye, I do." Thor said truthfully. Thor sat on a couch that looked at a window; Pema was sitting on a chair drinking tea.

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes, don't worry. This inauguration won't take long." Pema assured him. "You like Korra don't you Thor?"

"Since the first time I gazed unto her eyes, but how can I a god be with a mortal?" Thor said, wondering.

"Well, I don't know about gods but love can go through any walls, even divine ones." Pema said.

Thor began think of what he should do, maybe he should take it to the next step, but he wasn't the God of Love or something, he was the God of Thunder and Lightning, but he would his best.

After thirty minutes, Tenzin and Korra came back from the inauguration. Thor stepped to tell Korra how he felt.

"Korra I…" Thor was about to say but he was interrupted.

"Not now, Thor. I need to be alone." Korra said, brushing the Son of Odin aside. She walked towards the other side of the island, which looked at the statue of Aang. Thor was worried, something had happened in the inauguration.

"Friend Tenzin, what happened?" Thor asked Tenzin as he was putting Oogi in the Bison Keep.

"Councilman Tarrlok insulted Korra, I would give her some space. She is trying to meditate." Tenzin answered.

Thor knew he had to do something, but he would wait a while. Give her some time to meditate.

After some hours he called for the others to go and look for Korra. They went to the other side of the island. Korra was sitting alone on the edge of the cliff, looking at Aang. The words of Tarrlok were still fresh in her mind, she began to cry quietly. She felt like the worst Avatar in history.

"Koooooorrra!" Bolin screamed in order to get a response.

The gang stepped out of the bushes and found Korra sitting alone with Pabu which had just gotten there.

"Korra, art you okay?" Thor asked her as he got closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korra responded while she stood up.

The rest stepped closer, Pabu ran back to Bolin's shoulder.

"Don't listen to Tarrlok, Korra. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Bolin said.

"But I am the worst Avatar ever." Korra said as she looked down into the ground.

"When Aang entered the hundred year war he was just a little kid, he hadn't learn any element aside from airbending. But he had his friends to help him." Mako said.

"Yeah, we are here for you Korra." Asami added.

"The New Team Avatar!" Bolin proudly said.

"Thanks you guys." Korra said as she rubbed her eyes, she put their hands together, all except Thor.

"Come on Thor, join in." Asami said.

Thor looked reluctant at first, feeling that his place was still in Asgard with the Warriors Three, Balder and Sif, but he shruged that feeling off and placed his hand on top of theirs. Thor was now a member of Team Avatar.

"Republic City prepare to get patrolled by the New Team Avatar!" Bolin exclaimed as he looked at the lively city ahead.

"Come on guys, let's hop on Naga." Korra told the others.

"I don't think that Naga has enough space for me." Thor said.

"You are right, anyone have any other ideas?" Korra asked around.

"I have an idea." Asami said.

* * *

**Sato Garage**

Asami entered the huge garage and came out with a top of the line satomobile , these were both powerful and fast. Everybody looked at the car with awe.

"Get in you guys." Asami said.

They all hoped inside, Mako was co-pilot, and Bolin, Korra and Thor sat in the back, in that order.

"I like the New Team Avatar's style." Mako said, clearly impressed with Asami's satomobile.

They headed towards the city, in order to get their minds off what had happened the past week.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Asami turned on the radio-looking device, voices from what it seemed to be police officers.

"My father installed police scanners in all of his cars, now I know why." Asami said.

They all listened attentively; they stopped in a red light.

"We have equalists escapees, copy we have equalist escapees. They have been freed by other equalist in a black truck!" a police officer's voice said through the scanner.

As they finished hearing that, the black truck pasted by them, it being escorted by two equalist motorcycle riders. Team Avatar rushed in to the pursuit, seeing that no Police Air Ship was giving in to the pursuit.

The motor cycle riders noticed them following in close, they threw poisonous gas grenades at them to stop them; Thor using his air control moved the poisonous gases away into the sky. The riders noticed that, so they held just a bit so that Team Avatar had reached their speed. Once they did, the equalists jumped on top the car.

Thor grabbed one by the collar as he fell on top of him, he used the inertia of the man's fall to pull him to the other side, and the equalist fell into the road. The other one was electrified by Mako's lightning as he tried to grab Asami's hair.

"We are getting closer to the truck, Korra, Bolin use earthbending to topple the truck!" Asami yelled through the loud noise of the pursuit.

They both stood up and with a smooth and synchronized movement created two pillars to come out of the ground and hit the moving truck, making it topple. Asami stopped her sato mobile, they got out to see the truck's occupants. They were all knocked out, but alive. The police arrived in that moment along with the media.

The metalbenders began to close the road, preventing the cameramen from taking pictures of what had happened. Tarrlok came out from one of the police trucks.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tarrlok said to Korra.

"We caught the bad guys for you." Korra said as she pointed at the equalists as they were being arrested once again.

"No, what you did is cost the city thousands of yuans in damages. A lot of businesses were destroyed by random lightning bolts, flying rocks and flying motorcycles!" Tarrlok madly said.

Korra just looked at him with a 'really' face. Tarrlok began to get agitated by her attitude.

"You and your little group are prohibited from doing this 'vigilante' justice. Leave it to the cops, Avatar." Tarrlok said as he walked back to the truck. Korra just sighed.

"We are not going to stop doing this, right?" Thor asked, expecting Korra's answer to be…

"Of course not, this is too much fun." Korra responded, just what he expected.

A couple of hours passed by, and they were waiting for the police scanner to report anything. Bolin was eating a bag of duplings, Thor was looking at the mirror adjusting his long blonde hair, Korra was napping, Asami was putting lipstick on her lips and Mako was just playing with his scarf. Then the scanner turned on, attracting everybody's attention.

"Every officer closes by report to the Dragon District for equalist round up." The dispatcher said.'

"The Dragon District? That district is mostly full of non-benders." Mako informed the group.

"We better check what's going on, let's go." Korra said.

* * *

**Dragon District, Republic City**

The team arrived to the district but found something odd…

"Why are all the lights out?" Korra asked.

"Something must be going on, head for the plaza." Mako said.

They arrived at the plaza, Asami parked the car at the beginning of the street. There they saw dozens of police officers, and the new Chief of Police, Saikhan, telling the people inside the barricade to relent to the officers, a tent nearby, Korra saw Tarrlok talking to his secretary.

She went ahead to see what the officers were doing, they were rounding up innocent people for no reason at all.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Korra yelled at the officers, she earthbended the people down, they were being suspended up in groups by the officers.

"You have to help us, you are our Avatar too!" a woman holding a baby in the crowded said.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to stop them!" Korra yelled.

She and the team went to confront Tarrlok on what he had done to those innocent people.

"Tarrlok, you have to stop this, these people did nothing to be treated like this!" Korra yelled at him.

"Avatar, I don't know what you are yelling about. These people are not innocent, they are equalists." Tarrlok responded. "You have no authority here, Avatar."

"I won't let you get away with this." Korra said defiantly.

"I just have had enough of you, Avatar. You are not only going against the law of the city but by going against me you go against the city as well. These people are outside when a non-bender curfew has been established!" Tarrlok said.

"You can't do that, it's not fair!" Asami yelled.

"You, you are a non-bender out on curfew and daughter to a known equalist conspirator, officer arrest her!" Tarrlok ordered a close-by metalbender.

The officer used his metal cables to arrest Asami, Mako saw this and he got furious.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Mako yelled.

"Arrest him too for interfering with the law, and the rest of these meddlers!" Tarrlok ordered.

One of the officers tried to arrest Thor, but he just pulled the metal cable and made the officer fall to the ground. Others had to come in and tied Thor completely, so he could be unable to move his arms.

"Tarrlok!" Korra screamed while bending two huge chunks of rocks on the air.

"If I were you I would play nice if you want to see your friends again." Tarrlok said with a grin.

Korra had no choice but to place the rocks down on the ground.

"Good, so sad to see your little group disassemble this way, but at least you had your fun." Tarrlok said as he turned around and left Korra alone. Thor from the open window of the police truck that they will be fine with a simple nod.

* * *

**Republic City Police Department**

"Saikhan, I want those kids out of prison." Tenzin asked the new Police Chief.

"I am sorry; Tenzin, but I only follow orders from Councilman Tarrlok. You will have to wait until he says otherwise." Saikhan said.

"You are the worst Police Chief ever!" Korra said while she grabbed Saikhan's little beard.

"Calm down Korra, I will find a way to get them out. I will talk with Tarrlok in the morning, but you are truly the worst police chief ever." Tenzin said to Saikhan as he left with Korra.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra couldn't sleep; the thought of her friends in prison made her utterly furious, she had to g and demand their liberation, theirs and all of the innocent people that Tarrlok arrested unfairly. She had to do it now, it couldn't wait. She got up from bed and woke Naga up.

"Wake up girl; we are going to free our friends." Korra said to Naga.

She sneaked out of the island and swam towards the city.

* * *

**Council Building, Republic City**

Korra rode towards the council building; she hid Naga in an alleyway close to the building.

Inside his office, Tarrlok did some late night paperwork which consisted of writing, reading and stamping, the usual boring paperwork. At least today he had some progress in obtaining political power.

"Sir, I am leaving now." Tarrlok's personal assistant said.

"You may go." Tarrlok said dismissively.

Tarrlok was now alone in his office, which was big and had a wall which literally ran water. He was about to fall asleep from the constant paperwork until he felt a cold breeze come into the room.

"Tarrlok." He heard her voice, her so annoying voice.

"Avatar, how can I serve you?" Tarrlok said.

"I want you to let my friends and the people go!" Korra exclaimed.

"I will if…" Tarrlok continued, "…you re-join my task force and stay away from my business."

"No! I will not fall for your stupid ultimatums anymore." Korra said.

"Then you won't see your friends until I say so." Tarrlok responded while he looked at his wall covered with water.

"If you won't then I'll make you! Liberate those people, they did nothing against anyone!" Korra yelled.

"You and I are similar; we both resort to extremes to get what we want." Tarrlok said.

"Shut up! You blame innocents for the wrong doings of others, you…YOU ARE JUST LIKE AMON!" Korra exclaimed.

That last comment broke a nerve in Tarrlok's mind, he couldn't be like Amon, and he can't be.

"I wish we could have sorted this out nicely, but now I see that we cannot." Tarrlok said while he still faced the water-wall. Korra waited for the worst.

Tarrlok quickly turned around and three ice daggers at Korra which he took out of the water-wall. Korra dodge them, but two of them sliced her shoulder and right cheek.

"Agh!" Korra painfully said, feeling the coldness in her open bruises.

She bended fire and threw two fireballs at Tarrlok, he used the water behind him and created a water dome to protect him from the fire blasts. He began to throw more ice daggers, Korra bended the earth on the ground and created two rock walls which protected her from the daggers. She used all of her strengths to bend the water on Tarrlok's wall and the wall below it, it moved and pushed Tarrlok with such for that made him fly though the door of his office.

Tarrlok held onto a metal bar that prevented him from falling towards the Council Room below. Korra stepped out of the office, her hair messed and face full of anger. With such force she bended the floor of rock which pushed Tarrlok off and made him fall. He was beginning to get tire, he knew he was going to lose unless he used his last resort. Korra jumped off the balcony and created an earthquake once she landed by using her advanced earthbending abilities, she got closer to Tarrlok. She was about to punch him with fiery punch when she just stopped moving.

"Huh?" Korra said when she saw that she was frozen in place, her body didn't respond to her commands.

Then she began to twist and hover on the air, she saw that Tarrlok was moving his arms waterbending style, she couldn't believe it.

"Y..you are a bloodbender." Korra said with a strained voice. "But it's not even a full moon."

"There are many things you don't know about me, you left me no choice, Korra. I am doing this for the best." Tarrlok said as he threw Korra's body unto a pillar. She couldn't move she only saw the ceiling before falling unconscious.

Tarrlok took Korra to a truck and threw her inside it, she began to regain consciousness. But it was already too late, she was trap inside.

"Let me go! Let me GO!" Korra screamed as she punched the metal walls of the truck.

"I'm going to take you somewhere where no one will find you." Tarrlok said he was exhausted; the fight had taken much of his energy.

He started the vehicle and headed for the mountains outside Republic City.

* * *

**Republic City Prison**

"Thou dare to keep the Son of Odin behind a metal door like he was an animal!? Thou do not my power!" Thor yelled to deaf ears.

He sat on the metal bed, he looked at his hands, these hands once could break worlds, touch stars like they were but a warm breeze, bend uru and rip it apart but now they couldn't even dent simple steel. He needed his divinity back to help this world and his, to protect those in need. He now understood that he was the god of the people of Midgard, he has always connectivity with the realm. Now he had fallen for a mortal, the Son of Odin, an immortal had fallen for a mortal, but not any mortal but one with the soul and spirit of an immortal.

"Korra…I hope that thee art fine." Thor said as he laid on his back, to wait.


	10. Balder The Brave

Chapter 9 – Balder the Brave

* * *

**Asgard, the Realm Eternal**

Balder couldn't take it anymore, he needed to do something, and he could not just seat on the Asgardian throne and sit idle while the other realms fell to Loki's joint forces. The God of Light went to Valhalla accompanied by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"With Thor still stuck in Midgard, we need to round up our allies." Balder told the warriors.

"But who would stand by us?" Fandral asked.

"The Norn Queen Karnilla is an ally of Asgard, so are the dwarves and light elves. If it needs to be necessary I would summon the Olympians." Balder responded.

"The Olympians? Those stuck ups wouldn't even try to aid us." Volstagg said.

"But Odin and Zeus are close friends, they would certainly aid us." Sif responded.

"Still, we cannot rely on solely on the Olympians, we need help from the other seven worlds." Balder said.

"What about Midgard?" Hogun added.

"No, they are not ready for extended contact with the gods." Balder said. "The mortals are not worthy yet."

"The Spirit World?" Sif added.

"Possibly, I will make a journey towards the Outworld Gods, or Spirits as the mortals call them." Balder said. "I leave my mother in charge until I return."

"Thread safely Lord Balder." Volstagg said.

And with that Balder wore his mighty armor and blue cape and wielded the mystical sword of Frey and rode towards Yggdrasil. He was accompanied by Herokin the Barbarian and a handful of brave Asgardians into the Outworld or Spirit World.

* * *

**The Spirit World**

The brave Asgardians and their king stepped out of the portal and into the Outworld, the Spirit World. The place that they appeared at was beautiful, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Watch thy backs, warriors. This place is full of deception and arrogance." Balder said to his warriors as they continued on horseback.

"A Son of Odin…" a voice said out of the darkness of a cave.

"Koh.." Balder said, then out of the cave came out a centipede-like being that had a face of a mortal.

"What is an Asgardian doing in the Spirit World?" Koh asked. "I've never had the face of a god in my collection."

"And thy will not, evil one. I have come to seek aid." Balder said, emotionless.

"Aid? Why would a mighty god need help from us the little spirits?" Koh added.

"All-Father Odin has entered the Odinsleep and Asgard is threatened by Loki," Balder said.

"Loki Laufeyson? Well there is someone to admire. Anyways, who you seek is deeper into the valley." Koh said as he pointed north.

"Thank you." Balder said as he and his Asgardian warriors continued their quest to seek help.

Deeper into the valley, the mighty Asgadians stumbled onto a city full of spirits and souls. They had arrived at their destination.

"There it is the city of spirits. Come; let's go find the ones we seek." Balder said. They rode down the hill and into the valley, for a city of the dead it was quite lively but they all went quiet when they saw the Asgardians entering the city.

Balder The Brave heard the disembodied voices of several spirits talking about them, but he simply ignored them. He didn't have time to waste.

"Oh spirits of the elements, protectors of the four Midgardian nations, heed the call of a Son of Odin!" Balder yelled high on to the sky once he had arrived to town square, every other spirit went silent.

The sky darkened and four enormous spirits descended from the sky above. Each representing the four nations and elements of the mortal world, they were massive at comparison to Balder.

"Balder Odinson, God of Light and current king of Asgard, what do you wish, Son of All-Father Odin?" Agni the spirit of fire said.

"I seek help from thee, the spirits. Asgard is being threatened by Loki Laufeyson, and his army of doom. He plans on bringing Ragnarok to us, we need thy help." Balder confessed.

"It is believed that Ragnarok can only be begun if you, Balder Odinson is killed with a golden arrow covered in a strange plant." Yue the spirit of the moon said.

"Aye, but it has no happened yet. Will you aid me in protecting Asgard now that my father is trapped inside the Odinsleep?" Balder asked.

"We are omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent in our realm, that what was believed. But then long ago, your father ventured to these lands to seek allies, we denied any involvements with you gods. We even tried to kill the All-Father, but he proved to us that there are higher powers than us, even in the Spirit World. One-Eyed Odin earned our respect and friendship that day when he defeated us in battle with the sound of his voice and force of his hand. We will help you Son of Odin, we will send once our spirit warriors to help you protect the Golden Realm." La the Ocean Spirit said.

"I thank thee, noble spirits, even with my brother Thor, the mightiest of the mighty, gone we can hold our ground now." Balder expressed his gratitude.

"Did you say Thor? The Lord of Thunder and Lightning, he who lifted the Midgard Serpent with his own arms, he who puts most of us in shame, the son of the spirit of the Earth and Odin himself?" Agni asked.

"Aye, but I did not know that Thor was the Earth Spirit's son. That means…" Balder though.

"He is currently on the mortal world, is he not?" Yue asked.

"Once again, aye. He was exiled by Odin prior to his slumber, he need to learn humility," Balder answered.

"It appears that he had done so." La said.

"The God of Thunder has known defeat, and through defeat one knows humility. He has learned to rely more on his friends' aid rather than on his own power, even if he is mighty enough. And he has learn mortal love." Yue informed the God of Light.

"He has?" Balder asked.

"Indeed, but now he is waiting for his liberation from mortal prison, for his love has been captured." Agni said.

"Who is he's mortal love?" Balder curiously asked.

"The Avatar." Agni answered.

"The Avatar?" Balder once again asked. This time more confused than before.

"It is the mortal avatar for the spirit of the Earth, it is the spirit's representation on the mortal plane of existence." La said.

"Would that not make that woman his spiritual mother?" Balder said.

"Yes and no, godling. The Avatar represents the Earth Spirit indeed, but it is not it at the same time. The mortal body's spirit and the Earth Spirit share the flesh. But once the flesh dies, the Earth Spirit moves onto the next mortal in the next nation, the mortal's own spirit comes here, to the Spirit World ever since you close Valhalla's doors." Agni said with authority.

"I see, Thor will need to reclaim Mjolnir he wants to reclaim his divinity, correct?" Balder asked.

"Indeed, but he does not realize it. He still relies on his mortal form." Yue said.

"Once again I thank thee mighty spirits, Asgard thanks thee." Balder said as he rode his white horse once again.

"Farewell, Son of Odin. May the spirits be with you." Agni said to the departing Asgardians.

* * *

**Asgard, the Realm Eternal**

When Balder and his fellows came back to Asgard they were waited by the others. They hoped that Asgard counted on the Spirits' assistance.

"What did they say?" Frigga, wife of Odin and Goddess of Marriage asked her son.

"They will assist us against Loki." Balder answered his mother's question.

Everybody cheered for now they had allies in the Outworld and that Loki would not set foot on the Golden Realm. Everyone, except Balder the Brave.

"Mother I need to ask thee something." Balder said to his mother.

"What is it my brightest son?" Frigga asked.

"I am going to answerer thy question with another question, is Thor my brother or not?" Balder seriously asked.

The question took Frigga by surprise, everyone knew that Loki was Odin's adoptive son but no one knew that Thor was not her son. She wondered how Balder found out, but she knew that it was Odin who held the answer.

"He is thy brother, Balder. Thy both share the same divine blood, but he is not my son. I did not give birth to Thor." Frigga said.

"Then why did Odin do this?" Balder once again asked, but he knew that his mother wouldn't give him an answer, that answer could only be given by his father, All-Father Odin.

For now, Balder the Brave would wait, for more important issues call for his attention. A war loomed on the horizon, and neither his brother nor father could counsel him. The God of Light will have to lead Asgard in battle.


	11. Worthy Again

Chapter 10 – Worthy Again

* * *

**Republic City Prison**

Thor was sitting on the metallic bed waiting for Korra to find a way to free him and the others. He had been waiting for a day now and nothing had happened, he hoped nothing wrong had happened.

"I pray to Odin that everything is alright." Thor said as he placed his hands on his head, thinking of what had happened the night before.

Then the metal door began moving and shifting and was ripped out of its place like it was cardboard and not the strong metal that it was. Who was behind was not who he expected, but it was the former Chief of Police, Lin Beifong.

"Come, I am breaking you out." Lin calmly said.

"Thank you." Thor said as he walked out of the cell, he saw that the others had been freed by Lin too.

"Friends, you are free too." Thor said.

"Yeah, Lin took us out." Mako cheerily said.

"I have some bad news to tell you all." Lin said. "This morning Tenzin informed me that Korra…has been kidnapped."

Thor's eyes widen when he heard those words, everyone became increasingly worried, but none as the Son of Odin.

"What…?" Thor weakly said. He still couldn't believe.

"Let's go to Tenzin's office, he can tell you what exactly happened." Lin said as she led the group out of the prison and then out of the police station.

* * *

**Tenzin's Office**

Tenzin was talking through the phone, but he was surprise when he saw Lin walk in with Team Avatar, so he made his conversation short and hanged up the phone.

"What are you doing here, Lin? I only told you this to let you know, not to get them out of prison!" Tenzin said with surprise in his voice.

"Nonsense, they have the right to know what happened." Lin said. "Korra is not only the Avatar, but their friend too."

"I don't know the details, but all I know is that she's missing ever since she sneaked out last night, Naga is missing too." Tenzin said. "The Council Hall has been severely damaged in a fight. We have to go there."

They all followed Tenzin on their way towards City Hall, to the Council Chamber.

* * *

**City Hall, Council Chamber**

The group walked into the council chamber, it was completely wrecked. Metalbending officers began to clear the area, while photographers took photos of a crater found on the left side of the hall.

The group spotted Tarrlok being treated for wounds, he was a mess, his hair all messed up and his clothes dirty. He had an ugly burn on his right arm, on top of his bicep.

"Tarrlok, what happened?" Tenzin asked his fellow councilmember.

"Korra came here to ask me to free her friends…" Tarrlok said as he looked at the group. "…that's when Equalists attacked."

"Equalists?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, we tried to fend them off, but there too many. I was knocked out and when I regained consciousness, the Avatar was gone." Tarrlok responded.

"Equalists…" Thor said with venom in his voice.

"Then we better go and search for her." Mako said.

"But where do we begin?" Bolin asked.

"You all go ahead, I have something to do." Thor said as he turned around and walked out of the council room. Everyone was surprise at Thor's sudden change in emotions, no longer was he the serious yet happy man they knew.

When Thor came outside of the building a voice talked to him in his head…

"Thor…return to the island." The voice said. "Return to the island."

Thor walked the way back to the docks, he took the ferry back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

When Thor got back to the island, he walked towards the training grounds. He looked at his hammer; it was still silent and untouched.

"Thor…reclaim…"the voice said. "…reclaim your birthright…"

Thor went down the crater, and stood in front of his hammer, Mjolnir. He still was unsure if he was once again worthy. He touched the handle, but still didn't pull.

"Korra…" Thor said, he closed his eyes and pulled.

A lightning bolt ripped through the skies and struck the island's training grounds, the flashing light was seen all over the city, it outshined the Sun itself.

* * *

**Equalist Secret Hideout, Underground of Republic City**

The group, which consisted of Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin and Tenzin, had gone ahead in their effort in looking for Korra. They discovered a secret equalists facility underground. It was where Bolin was held before he was transported to the Revelation event a month ago.

They made their way to the holding cells without being seen, Lin scanned the area for any signs of Korra. She found none, but she found her missing officers. They had been debended, but still she rescued them out of the hideout. Mako grabbed an equalist by the throat, angry that one of them had taken his best friend.

"Where are you keeping Korra!?" Mako asked with a fiery hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about, we didn't capture the Avatar. Tarrlok's lying." The equalist weakly said.

Mako dropped him; he couldn't believe it, why would Tarrlok lie?

"He's right…" Tenzin said, everyone turned around to look at him. "…Tarrlok's lying because it was him who took Korra!"

Everyone ran back outside and escaped the facility before they were outnumbered by the equalists. They boarded Oogi and ride back to City Hall.

* * *

**City Hall, Council Chamber**

Tenzin reunited all the council members, and the chief of police, Seikhan. With them was Team Avatar minus the Avatar and Thor.

"Lin." Saikhan said.

"Chief." Lin responded.

"Good, we are all here. Now we have to wait for Tarrlok." Tenzin said.

Then Tarrlok walked in, he looked refreshed and cleaner than in the morning.

"I received your call, Tenzin, any news on Korra's whereabouts." Tarrlok said.

"You should know, because it was you who captured her!" Tenzin accused.

"Me, why would you think that of me?" Tarrlok said, trying to sound innocent.

"It's true!" a man said from the balcony above, he was hiding behind a pillar. "It was him who kidnapped the Avatar!"

"What?!" Tarrlok exclaimed. It was Tarrlok's personal assistant.

"I saw him last night, he took Avatar Korra away!" He said. "He was able to because…Tarrlok is a bloodbender!"

Everyone gasped at the sudden revelation; Tarrlok was dumbfounded and was beginning to sweat. His whole charade was crumbling in front of him, years of work ruined.

"Tarrlok…is this true?" Tenzin solemnly asked.

Tarrlok didn't respond, he didn't know what to do.

"Tarrlok you are under arrest for practicing bloodbending which is outlawed and for kidnapping the Avatar." Saikhan said as he pointed his hand, which shot the steel cables, at him.

Tarrlok became really nervous now and he did the only thing he could…he bloodbended everyone in the room. He knocked everyone out with his bending and made his escape.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

The crated which once stored the most powerful weapon in creation, now had a man in it. The once mortal man was now replaced with someone else…

He wore a winged helmet, a long red cape which was held by two metal discs on his chest, he wore a black combat vest which had a leather strap going through it to hold the hammer on his back, he sported a golden belt, wore black combat pants and knee high black boots. His wrists were protected with metallic armbands. He was Thor, he had regained his divinity…the God of Thunder had returned!

Thor looked up to the sky and moved his mystic mallet upwards and flew. He blasted through the sky; he went to the Avatar's rescue.

* * *

**Mountains outside Republic City**

Tarrlok had returned to the cabin where he held Korra captive, he was panicking at his whole plans to 'save' the city were failing. No, they completely failed.

"What is it Tarrlok, your little charade hit the fan?" Korra taunted inside the metal box.

"No, I still have one more plan. A fallback if this ever happened." Tarrlok said.

"Yeah, what is it? Huh?" Korra still taunted. "What could Yakone's son do?"

That name made Tarrlok furious; he didn't want to be like his father. He wanted to control the city from the high up, not from its rotten underbelly.

"I am leaving this city, and you are coming with me as my hostage." Tarrlok said as he began to walk through the stairs.

"No! You won't!" Korra screamed at him.

Tarrlok went up to get ready but found someone who he would never through of finding there…Amon.

"Good evening, councilman." Amon said, he was accompanied by his equalists and the Lieutenant.

"Amon…" Tarrlok quickly bloodbended everyone except Amon. "..you don't know who you are dealing with."

He used his bloodbending ability to bend Amon's bodily fluids, but something went wrong. It wasn't working, he couldn't bloodbended Amon. The equalist mastermind kept walking slowly towards Tarrlok.

"No..how! Get away!" Tarrlok desperately said. Korra was listening to the struggle.

"Time for you to be equalized." Amon said as he got awfully close to Tarrlok.

"What are you?" Tarrlok said with fear in his voice.

"I'm the solution." Amon replied as he punched the councilman in the gut and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Noooo!" Tarrlok screamed as he was being debended. He fell on the floor unconscious, Amon had triumphed. The rest of the equalists stood up, free from Tarrlok's bloodbending grip.

"I am taking him to the truck, you bring the Avatar. Don't underestimate her." Amon ordered his Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant and the other equalists walked down the stairs to where Korra was inside the metal box.

"Electrify the box." The Lieutenant told one of the equalists. Korra had to think of something quick, she grabbed her armband and used it to hold on to the bars on the top of the box. She screamed to make them believe she was being electrocuted.

They opened the door of the metal box and were blasted with a fire kick which knocked one of the equalists away. Korra jumped out of the box and earthbended the whole area and pushed the Lieutenant and the other equalist on to the wall knocking them out momentarily. She ran upstairs and into the outside.

When she ran outside it was snowing, the cold hit her hard, but she saw Amon putting Tarrlok inside the truck. He saw her, his eyes blasting fear into her head. She waterbended the snow around her and threw it at Amon in the form of ice spikes. They all missed but gave her enough time to run down a slope of the hill, she used her waterbending skills to slide down faster.

"I told you to not underestimate her." Amon said with disappointment to his Lieutenant.

Korra slide down the hill to fast and was tripped by a root of a tree which was hidden by the snow. She fell hard on the snow and she hit a tree. Korra felt the snow falling on top of her, freezing her body slowly. She was too tired, she couldn't stay awake any loner and she passed out.

Somewhere close by, Thor was flying high above. He looked down and saw Naga, alone. He landed next to the lone animal.

"Naga…are you looking for Korra?" Thor asked the noble animal, Naga licked Thor's cheek.

"Heheh, take me to your master." Thor said as he rode Naga.

In a moment they arrived at the bottom of a hill. Thor saw a figure below the snow, it was the Avatar.

"Korra!" Thor yelled as he jumped out of Naga. He ran towards the unconscious Korra.

"Korra.." Thor said faintly, he took his cape out and used it as a blanket around Korra. He placed Mjolnir on his back, on the leather strap that was located on his back. The huge cape was good enough for now but she needed heat fast. Thor carried Korra back on Naga.

"Let's go noble animal, take us back to Republic City!" Thor ordered Naga as he held Korra tightly. Naga ran fast back to Republic City knowing that her master was in a serious condition.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard 9:00 pm**

Team Avatar, Tenzin and Lin were riding on Oogi in an effort on locating Korra within the city. They had regained consciousness and the police where all over the city trying to locate the missing Avatar.

"Listen, is that Naga?" Mako said as he heard Naga's call of help. "Over there."

Tenzin landed Oogi close to Naga, they all jumped off Oogi. They saw a man carrying Korra, who was blanketed with a big red cape. They were covered in snow.

"Who are you…?" Lin asked the man who wore the winged helmet and looked fine even when covered in cold snow. He raised his face from to see them since his sight was focused on Korra, it was Thor. Then they noticed the hammer on his back.

"Thor, it's you," Tenzin said with breathless, it was the God of Thunder in his true form.

Thor got off Naga, he was still carrying Korra bridal style, He walked through them without saying anything, and he walked towards Oogi. He floated on top of the bison and placed Korra on it. She was barely conscious.

"Rest, for thou art safe now." Thor said softly to her, he touched her cold cheek, feeling her scar. Thor was furious at Tarrlok, but he stayed calm…for her. He began to use his divine life force to heal Korra, as everyone hopped on top of Oogi, Mako stayed behind to ride Naga back to the docks. They all looked at Thor as his aura was clearly visible, it was golden, Korra was glowing too. Thor used his own life force to keep Korra alive, the life force of a god. Thor then stopped glowing, but stayed by her side through the ride back to the temple.


	12. The Tides Turn

Chapter 11 – The Tides Turn

* * *

_**Before we begin, I would like to thank those who have been reading this story, which is my first story. But I would like for you guys to post some reviews, that way I can improve my writing. Thanks! The Mighty Thor comics and its characters belong to Marvel and The Legend of Korra and its characters belong to Nickelodeon. **_

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra was still unconscious, but she was safe in her room sleeping on her bed. Thor, now with his divinity back to him, stood by her side, waiting for her to wake up. He left the room only once, when he had to wait for the Air Acolytes changed Korra's clothing while she was still unconscious. In that moment, the rest took the change to ask him questions about his real appearance…

Thor sat on a table; he drank some tea while he waited. Then Tenzin sat next to him, the rest round him.

"Are you okay Thor?" Asami asked.

"Now that I have my divinity back, I look fine but I feel horrible." Thor said. "I could have prevented this from happening."

"You were taken with us, Thor; it's not your fault." Bolin said.

"Still…" Thor said, and then he looked around. "Thou want to know about mine true appearance, right?"

"Well…yes." Mako said. "We have never seen you so…powerful or godly."

"Indeed." Thor said as he stood up. "Let me introduce myself again now that I am me once again."

"I am Thor, God of Thunder and Son of Odin. Protector of Mankind and Asgard It is good to meet you all, my friends." Thor said with humility in his voice despite of his many titles.

"And it is good to meet you too, God of Thunder." Tenzin said.

"Could you show us some of your powers?!" Bolin asked, clearly saying what everyone wanted to say.

"Bolin!" Mako yelled.

"It is okay, there is still enough time until I am allowed to see the Avatar again. Come, my friends to the courtyard." Thor said as he walked outside.

They all walked outside, it was a clear winter day, and everything was calm.

"Behold the power of the Son of Odin!" Thor yelled as his eyes began to glow white and his hammer began to glow as well, and the skies darkened, turning dark grey.

"Wow." Mako said.

"Rain, Thunder, and Lightning heed thy master's call; bring not death or destruction but a showing of thy power, of my power!" Thor yelled at the heavens. It began to rain, and thunder began to be heard, lightning ripped through the skies but never leveled the earth.

"Let my voice be heard!" Thor yelled once again, the earth shook, everywhere did the voice of the Mighty One was heard.

Then it all stopped as suddenly as it began with the elements calming down, and the clouds disappearing. Thor turned around, his eyes and hammer turning normal once again.

"How was that demonstration?" Thor said, with some sense of vanity in his voice but always keeping it low.

"That was amazing, Thor." Asami said with awe in her voice. The other's facial expressions clearly showed what they thought.

"That is not all of my powers." Thor informed, he lifted a concrete statue with his index finger, like it was a dust particle.

"You can lift things?" Bolin said.

"Aye, this is my true strength. But this statue does no show heaviness." Thor said as he placed the massive concrete statue on the ground. "I believe I should go back to Korra's side."

Thor passed through the group, his long red cape flapping to his movement. His winged helmet shined even in the darkest of shadows, he truly was a god. Long have the mortals believe that the Avatar was the most powerful individual in existence outside from the Spirits, but they were shown that there was a race of beings above the once believed all mighty spirits.

Thor sat on a wooden chair next to Korra's bed. He placed his mighty mallet, Mjolnir, on the floor, removed his winged helmet off his head revealing his long golden hair which was brighter than ever before, it glowed like gold itself.

"Korra…I know that you cannot heed my words but I want to tell you this…" Thor began saying, but he did not notice that Korra was fully conscious, but was trying to sleep. But she was listening to his every word.

"…I know that I am a god, but I…" Thor bit his lower lip. "…I love thee, Avatar. Ever since I met thee, I just never had the courage to tell thee. I supposed that a mortal would never fall for a divine one like me, but thy show the soul of an immortal. That is why I have decided to stay here…on Midgard." Thor said as he looked at Korra's unmoving form.

"I will return to Asgard every time I am needed, but I have realized that my true place is among the mor…the people of Midgard, along thy side." Thor said, he still saw that Korra was unmoving, still unconscious, he thought. He could not notice since her back was turned to him.

But she was surprise from what he had just said, a god had fallen for her, she still could not believe it. But she said nothing, but she heard footsteps, she moved to look around the room to see, he was gone. Korra had to decide on what to do now.

Thor stepped out of Korra's room, and he closed the door. He had placed his winged helmet back on his head and held Mjolnir with his right hand. He walked towards the courtyard, alone this time. He watch the skies, he had a journey like no other immortal ever before. But could his father let him stay on Midgard? He would stay even his father took his divinity again and again, he would still stay. He still felt extremely connected to this realm, he felt more at home than in Asgard. But he knew that he had to go back, Loki was still running in the Asgardian Realm causing chaos. The Realm Eternal needed their champion back, they needed the God of Thunder back, but he could not go back. The Rainbow Bridge or Bifrost was blocked off from him. Only Heimdall himself could bring him back, but only with Odin's approval. He was for the moment still stuck in Midgard, but he felt that Balder could defend Asgard until Odin's awakening.

* * *

**The Next Day, 8:00 AM**

Korra had woken up, she found a sleeping Thor besides her sitting on a wooden chair, and she saw that he had his hammer on his right hand, a winged helmet sat on the night stand and a red cape lay on top of her, on top of the thin blanket. She had remembered what Thor had said to her the day before, she had thought about it in the night.

"Thor, wake up." She said as she moved and shook Thor's shoulder which was more muscled than we she last saw him.

"Hnnn…" Thor mumbled as he opened his bright blue eyes which had been covered with bright golden hair. "…Korra, you have awoken at last."

"Yeah, and you better do too. Come on, let's tell the others." Korra said as she put on her fur boots.

Thor stood up, placed his winged helmet back on his head and placed his mystic mallet on his back and strapped his long red cape to his circular metal discs that were on his powerful chest. He then walked out of the room behind the Avatar.

A moment later, everyone reunited in the dining room, Korra was eating breakfast which Pema had made.

"Want any Thor?" Korra asked with food in her mouth as she pointed a bun to him.

"Thanks but I don't need to eat right now." Thor said gallantly refusing her offer; reason being is that he actually did not require sustenance or oxygen to live now that he had regained his divinity.

Korra shrugged and continued eating; Lin had arrived now that she had been notified of Korra's awakening.

She sat down and waited Korra to finish her meal.

"Korra, what happened there?" Lin asked.

"Well, for starters, Tarrlok is Yukone's son." Korra revealed.

"That explains why he could bloodbend, what happened to Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked.

"Well…he was preparing his grand escape and…that's when Amon showed up." Korra said.

"Amon?" Mako said.

"Yeah, he took Tarrlok's bending away, and he would've done the same thing to me if I hadn't escaped." Korra said with a scared voice.

"Amon taking out a councilman, trying to capture the Avatar…Amon is becoming embolden, I fear that his entering his endgame." Tenzin said expressing his concern.

"But why do we worry? We have a living-breathing God of Thunder in our side, we can't lose." Bolin said confidently.

"True, but Amon is more resourceful that we could have imagined no offence Thor." Asami said.

"None taken, Asami. Thou art right; Amon has done some risky acts that wouldn't have work if he had been anyone else. He took out a bloodbender by himself." Thor said.

"Anyhow, I have a council meeting today; we are going to confer on what to do now that Tarrlok is gone and Amon still at large." Tenzin said as he stood up. "I'll be back, and then we can act on this."

**Air Temple Island, 9:30 AM**

Tenzin had been gone for a while and the New Team Avatar was waiting for the Airbending Master's arrival. Thor was looking up at the cloudy winter sky once again, mesmerizing his role in all of this…

"Thinking?" Korra said as she walked towards a lone Thor.

"Aye, I thought about Asgard, about my father, Odin. I wondered if he had planned all of this." Thor said as he still looked as the sky.

"I was thinking too and I…I heard what you were saying yesterday." Korra confessed.

"You did?" Thor said as he turned his gaze from the sky and into Korra, azure eyes met.

"Yeah and…" Korra said as she began to turn red. "…I say yes."

Thor took a moment to process that response, when he was about to respond he heard explosions coming out of the city. They turned around and saw smoke coming from various spots in the city. Then Equalist air ships began to appear, coming from the mountains.

They ran to where the rest had assembled, they were gazing at the apparent destruction. The airbending kids and Pema had come out too to see what was going on.

"I am going in." Thor said as he moved his hammer around and threw at the sky but held at the leather thong at the end of the handle. He flew faster than any air ship the rest had ever seen.

"Lin, we are going in too." Korra said. Lin nodded since she had promised Tenzin that she would stay and watch over Pema and his kids.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Thor arrived to a street that was burning from one of the explosions; the smoke blocked the rays of the sun. Thor walked through the ruin street, and then through the smoke he saw four gigantic objects. They were mecha tanks, the same ones that easily beaten him back in the Sato Mansion. But this time things were different, now Thor had his powers back.

"Yield foul ones, thou not wish to taste the bite of mighty Mjolnir." Thor said as he placed his hand unto air and did a 'stop' motion with it.

The tanks did not stop and began to through their steel cables at Thor grabbing him.

"Very well, then." Thor said. The electricity sparked and flew through the cables at Thor. Nothing happened, Thor still stood.

"You should know that you are not facing a simple mortal or bender, thy face the Son of Odin!" Thor yelled as he charged at the tanks.

Thor easily ripped them apart with his hammer and fists; he took out the drivers and took them out of the game. The God of Thunder looked at his surroundings, the ruin, the death and destruction. He raised his hammer up into the heavens and said…

"Heed my words winds; carry this foul smoke of this city, so commands Thor!" Thor commanded, the winds begun to rage across the street, lifting the smoke out of the streets and into the sky.

"Heavens, bring thy rain but not thy thunder. Bring the healing touch of water!" Thor once again commanded it began to rain on the city, taking out the fires.

Thor gazed at his work, even though he had calmed this street, many people had lost business, homes and loved ones because of Amon. Thor felt even more hatred towards that mortal fiend; he swung his hammer and took to the skies once again. He flew through one of the equalist air ships, making a hole through it. He then hit it with his hammer, he hit it with such force that it made fly all the way to the bay.

In an airship, Amon and Hiroshi Sato gazed at the God of Thunder's deeds. Amon had been waiting for this.

"Is that…is that Thor?" Hiroshi asked Amon.

"Yes, it seems that he has reclaimed his divine power." Amon responded.

"He's actually a god?" Sato once again asked.

"Indeed he is, but I have something, a weapon that will bring a god to his knees." Amon responded. "I see that Tenzin has been rescued by the Avatar and her friends, good. Order two airships towards Air Temple Island, keep them occupy while I deal with the god."

Amon then walked out and into the shadows.

"Loki, he is here." Amon whispered.

"Then you know what to do." Loki responded, he spoke to Amon mind to mind.

Amon turned around and said…

"Release the Destroyer." He ordered, then from the airship besides them, the floor gate opened and through it, the Destroyer Armor fell into the city.

Through the crater, the Destroyer stood up, unharmed by the impact. The Lieutenant was in control of the armor, his spirit in it to manipulate the empty armor. The Lieutenant followed Amon's every word.

The Destroyer moved through the streets, blasting and smashing all the metalbeding police officers it could find. The people saw the Destroyer as a mad spirit, and the equalists saw it as the spirit's response to the infidel god.

Thor saw what was going on and flew towards the carnage; he landed and looked at the massacre. There were about 40 Metalbenders lying on the street, either dead or wounded. In the middle of the carnage, there it stood…Thor's eyes widened, he couldn't believe at what he was looking.

"The Destroyer…" Thor said with disbelief. The Destroyer turned and faced Thor, and then it ran towards the Son of Odin.

The Destroyer was blessed with the Odinforce, it was made from an unknown metal that was said to be stronger than Uru, the material that Thor's hammer was made out of. Thor battled the animated armor, throwing strikes at it with all his strength, lightning even fell every time he punched the armor.

"Getting tired?" A voice was heard through the armor.

"You… Amon's Lieutenant." Thor said as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Nice of you to remember me, God of Thunder, like my new look?" The Lieutenant taunted through the armor, even though he was not physically in it.

"How did thee, mortals, acquire the Gods' Armor, how?!" Thor yelled at the Destroyer.

"Amon's secret, never to be told by me." The Destroyer with the Lieutenant's voice replied back. "Now, let's finish this."

Thor yelled with a warrior's battle scream, he rushed at the Destroyer; it too rushed at the Son of Odin, both creations of the All-Father, one to protect Asgard and Mankind and another to wage war against the Space Gods, The Celestials.

The earth shook from the brawl, Thor threw all he could against the invincible Destroyer, and the street, no, the whole city glowed as two powers clashed. Then it all became silent…

Out of the ashes and smoke came…the Destroyer unharmed with Thor at its hand. The Destroyer held the beaten Thor by his cape, Thor was unconscious or worse…his winged helmet gone, possibly shattered, his combat vest ripped in most places. The only thing that was still intact was his mighty hammer, Mjolnir. For the first time in millennia, did the mightiest of the mighty bled, Thor was bleeding divine blood.

Then the Destroyer swung Thor and threw him with such force that the beaten Son of Odin fell onto the bay, in the other side of the city.

Amon, from high in his airship felt accomplished, he had defeated a god. Now the world's benders awaited the same fate.

* * *

**Sewer Entrance**

The New Team Avatar had just escaped from Air Temple Island after they had returned to defend it against Equalist invaders. Tenzin had to escape with is family and new born son and the Air Acolytes away from the conflict, trying to preserve the Airbending race from extinction.

Team Avatar was about to enter the deeper into the sewers to rest, and to wait for Thor's return when a loud bang was heard outside the Sewer Tunnel. They ran out to check what it was…

Korra and the others were left speechless at what they were seeing, it was the God of Thunder…it was Thor who had crashed into the bay's rocky shore. He was completely beaten up; he was bleeding, his golden hair dirty, his cape ripped and armor broken, but still he held to his mighty mallet, Mjolnir, like if it was part of him.

It took Mako and Bolin to carry Thor inside, they brought the unconscious Thor into what it look like a chamber with connecting tunnels. They still couldn't believe, they were looking at a god…who looked like he was dead. Their friend…

Korra landed on her knees and looked at Thor's face, his perfect visage now was covered in bruises and blood. Mako, Bolin and Asami looked at other directions, they couldn't look at Thor's unconscious state, he looked so powerful…what or who could have done this.

Korra rested her head and hands on Thor's chest which did not move, she didn't hear a heartbeat nor did she feel Thor's powerful and divine aura. Korra, since a long time began to cry…

* * *

**Asgard, the Realm Eternal**

Balder stood on Asgard's outer walls; he looked at the horizon, at his father's kingdom. Then he felt something odd. Something happened, but he didn't know what, everything was still fine in Asgard. Loki had not made a move at Asgard or her allies, what was it then?

Balder Odinson then realized what had happened…his beloved brother Thor…

…was dying.


	13. The Return of The Gods

Chapter 12 – The Return of the Gods

* * *

**Hobo City, Tunnels, Underground Republic City**

Team Avatar discovered a town full of hobos; they were benders and non-benders, of all nations. It was like poorer version of Republic City but without the discrimination and hate. They brought Thor here, he hadn't recuperated and his skin tone, which was like Bolin's, had turned pale. All of his godly shine was gone, Thor seemed to be dead.

Korra didn't want to leave Thor's body alone; she wanted to stay on his side just like he had done when she was unconscious. On the city above they had heard explosions, screams and the rolling of mecha tanks. Then it all got quiet after the second day, they hoped for the worse, at least the Airbenders had escaped. Bolin and Mako decided that they needed to check what had happened on the surface, so they disguised themselves as Equalists and left.

The Hobos in the city were very kind, they made a makeshift bed for the fallen God of Thunder, and even if they though he was dead and back were the gods lived, in Heaven. Korra was completely devastated, she had only told Thor what was her answer and a couple of hours later, and she found him dead.

Asami looked at them, she felt so bad. She cursed at herself for saying that Thor could be beaten by the Equalists. She hoped that Tenzin's help would come soon; he said that the General of the United Forces would arrive on the third day after the conflict began and the fall of the Thunder God. 'Can a god rise from death itself?' Asami asked herself, wondering if the divine could truly die.

* * *

**Asgard, the Realm Eternal**

Balder sat on the throne; he covered his face with his gloved hand. He moved his hand, revealing his bloodshot eyes, he had been crying for he had felt his brother's passing. Now Hela had won the greatest price of them all, Thor's immortal soul. Balder, God of Light and Son of Odin had to do something, he would not leave his brother's body in Midgard, and he would bring it back to Asgard, back to Heaven.

Balder stood up, placed his majestic golden horned helmet on his white haired head and strapped on his huge blue cape. He equipped his powerful sword, the sword of Frey and stepped out of the throne room. The Warriors Three and Sif awaited him, for he had summoned them.

"Dear friends, brother in arms, as you now know….the Mighty Thor is dead." Balder said with sadness in his voice. "But we won't leave his body in the mortal realm, he belongs in Asgard, and he should have an Asgardian funeral, one as mighty and majestic as he was!"

The Warriors Three, Sif, the Asgardian Warriors screamed with loyalty and proudness, they were going to make their last visit to Midgard for after this…the Rainbow Bridge will forever remain closed. Balder said good-bye to his weeping mother, who might not have been Thor's biological mother, but had raised him like her own.

Balder, momentarily King of the Aesir led the warrior gods into Midgard to retrieve their mighty prince's unmoving body, to reclaim one of the Sons of Odin.

* * *

**Hel, Realm of the Dead**

"At last I have Thor's immortal soul!" Hela gloated, she, daughter of Loki God of Mischief and Fire, had always wanted her uncle's soul but Thor proved to be too powerful, but on the day of his death, at the hands of the Destroyer she obtained her trophy.

Thor's soul was on one knee, kneeling to the goddess of death for now he was her servant for eternity, to be surrounded by the coldness of the Asgardian underworld, surrounded with those who had died so suddenly. This was the fate of every Asgardian, to be forever slaves after death, for an immortal would not share the peace of death that the mortals had.

* * *

**Hobo City, Tunnels, Republic City, the next day**

Mako and Bolin had returned from their watch, they had taken their masks off when they entered Hobo City. They noticed that Thor's condition was still the same, and Korra was still on his side.

"Here you guys." Asami said as she gave them each a bowl of warm soup made by the hobos.

They ate in silence, Korra wasn't eating her food, and she barely ate bread.

Then thunder and lightning were heard, on the surface. They all looked at Thor, he was still cold and unmoving, but then they realized that it could just be a normal thunderstorm, Korra was even more depressed.

In the afternoon they went outside to check if the General and his fleet were coming, and indeed they had. They had docked on the bay, unnoticed by any air ship or equalists. At least 8 warships had docked; men from all the nations came out, quickly but silently. The dark grey sky blocked out the sun's light and gave them a chance to go unnoticed since their warships had been designed to make little to no noise.

Team Avatar minus the Avatar ran to see the General who was among the dozens of soldiers taking out boxes and weapons.

"General?" Mako asked a man who looked like him, but was taller, older and well dressed.

"Yes?" The General responded, seeing that he was a bender, a firebender.

"We are so glad to see you, sir." Asami said. "Korra had been so depressed these days, and we had no reinforcements…"

"Korra? As in Avatar Korra?" The young General asked.

"Yes, come with us." Bolin said. The General told his Captain to watch over the men while he went to see the Avatar.

The General found the Avatar, he was relieved that she was okay but he saw that she was sitting next to a man, who looked dead. He approached to see who he was, he had never seen anyone like him, and his appearance did not match any citizen in the world.

"Excuse me, Avatar Korra. I am General Iroh of the United Forces." Iroh said to deaf ears, she did not respond back.

Iroh saw that she was not in the mood for presentations, so he backed off. He turned around to the rest.

"Who is he?" Iroh asked them.

"He..he was a friend of us." Mako said, not trying to reveal that Thor was a god.

"I'm sorry for your loss. The Equalists must be stopped at any cost. My ships will relocate back to the sea but my soldiers will stay here. We will do all we can to liberate the city." Iroh told them.

"Thank you, General." Asami said.

"Please, call me Iroh." Iroh said. "But we will need the Avatar's aid, we can't do it alone."

"We will see to it, count on us." Bolin said to the general.

The General left to prepare for the upcoming siege to liberate Republic City from the hands of Amon. The group turned to cheer Korra up.

"Korra, he would have wanted you to fight Amon." Mako said as he said besides Korra. "We need you, Korra."

Korra was still looking at Thor's now pale face, but she finally responded.

"Let's go." She said as she stood up, the others smiled that Korra decided to liberate the city with them and the army. They all left the dead body of Thor, who still held to his hammer, Mjolnir, never letting go of it even in death. It began to sparkle…

* * *

**Hel, Realm of the Dead**

Hela sat on her throne made of the bones of the unworthy dead, she had her prize. She would control Thor's immensely powerful soul to fill Hel up with new souls, both mortal and immortal. Thor still kneeled to her, but he opened his eyes. He looked around, he realized that he was in Hel, the realm of Hela, he was dead. He stood up and felt so disembodied, as he was now merely a soul.

"Hela!" Thor yelled at the sovereign of the lands of the dead.

"Thor, thou stand against whom now if thou master?" Hela said as she too stood up.

"Master? The God of Thunder is not the dog of no one even if he be dead!" Thor yelled high.

"But what can thou do, thee are powerless in my domain." Hela said confidently.

"He is, but not me." A voice thundered from the shadows. Thor and Hela turned to see who it was.

Out of the shadows stepped none other than the All-Father himself, Odin!

"Father! You have awakened!" Thor said with joy.

"Nay, but am I not the lord of all the nine realms, am I not the god of war, poetry, honor and death? Am I not the All-Father?" Odin said. "My power is Asgard itself, even Hel itself."

"No! It's not fair, Thor died in battle, and his soul is mine!" Hela screamed.

"Silence witch, for my son's soul is not to be yours." Odin said, shutting Hela's mouth. "Behold the power of ODIN!"

A blinding flash went throughout all of Hel, blinding Hela momentarily. When she opened her eyes Odin and Thor's soul were gone.

"NOOOOOoooo!" Hela screamed in anger, she had lost the prize that she had in her hands.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

The battle raged, the United Forces soldiers swarmed the city, through every street, and the Equalists with their superior numbers and mech tanks were easily holding their ground. The Avatar and her friends had sneaked into the Equalist Headquarters, Air Temple Island.

The skies once again darkened, lightning began to strike the city. Both sides still fought during the raging storm, but then something amazing happened. A light that resembled the rainbow in colors appeared, it ripped through the clouds. Both sides stopped fighting in city square. Lightning then went straight through the rainbow hitting the ground and shaking it. Out of the smoke appeared 1000 men and women, many on foot and others on flying animals. In front of them, was a man who held his sword high and his voice rocked through the air, shaking everyone to the core of their very beings.

"MORTALS! HEED MINE WORDS, I AM BALDER ODINSON, MOMENTARY KING OF ASGARD AND BROTHER TO THE FALLEN GOD OF THUNDER." The man said with his mighty voice.

All, both bender and non-bender gazed at the majestic sight of those who had just arrived; they were all golden in aura, soul and spirit.

"GIVE US HIS BODY, NOW MORTALS." Balder said. "OR FACE THE FURY OF THE DIVINE, OF US THY GODS, US….

…**.THE ASGARDIANS.**"


	14. For Midgard!

Chapter 13 – For Midgard!

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Everyone stood still as they watch from what it seemed for hours, the mighty Asgardians. They had struck from heaven in order to bring one of their own back, even if it was dead. Both United Forces and Equalists were breathless, this beings looked human, but their power seemed beyond all human. Their leader, Balder, stepped forward once again as he held a golden spear, it was called Gungnir, the spear of Odin.

Balder was huge in comparison to the soldiers and equalists watching, he his helmet was silver and golden, full of runes and decorations, his heroic blue cape flew across the winds. He was armored from head to toe; he extended his hand into the air and spoke once more.

"THY NOT LISTEN, MORTALS? WHERE IS THOR?" Balder, The God of Light, demanded.

For a moment, the men began to tremble at his all-mighty voice, for them it was as if a spirit from the spirit world itself had spoken, but this man seemed to be not human nor spirit. As he had said before, he is an Asgardian, they who came from the land of the Aesir, the sacred land of the north, the realm eternal, the golden realm of Asgard.

"His body is no more, holy one." A voice came from within the multitude of mortals, The Asgardians looked and saw what could be no other than the Destroyer Armor walking through the mortals, pushing and lifting away all who aligned themselves with the United Forces.

"The Destroyer Armor, I see." Balder said with a less impacting voice, he now sounded like a normal man, but his golden aura was still intimidating. The Destroyer walked and stopped, he was now face to face with Balder the Brave.

"You make true of your nickname, holy one. Many men cower at the sight of this armor." The voice within the Destroyer said.

"True enough, but I am no ordinary man Destroyer. But let me ask thee, who controls the mighty armor?" Balder asked the animated armor, who towered above the god.

"My name is not of your concern, but you may call me Lieutenant, second-in-command of the Equalist Forces." The voice in the armor said.

Balder narrowed his eyes, a mortal controlling the sacred armor of Odin the All-Father? Unacceptable, Unimaginable, and Unprecedented, Balder alone could not do anything against the armor itself, but maybe the Asgardian Warriors and the mortals on the side of light could, but Odin's Armor was rumored to be indestructible, created to battle the Space Gods themselves.

"You art who killed my brother." Balder said with cooled anger in his voice.

"Indeed, holy one, I am the one who bested the Thunder God in battle." The Lieutenant said with proudness.

Balder in response held the spear of heaven, Gungnir, in the air and yelled in his mighty once again.

"MIGHTY WARRIORS OF ASGARD, THIS IS HE WHO KILLED OUR PRINCE!" Balder said, now with energy coming out of his eyes.

The Asgardians began to roar in a choleric rage, the berserker rage so long ago fabled to turn mortal men into demi gods. Now the gods themselves began to experience such emotion, increasing their power tenfold.

"HEED MY WORDS, MORTALS ON THE SIDE OF LIGHT…" Balder said as he looked at the soldiers of the United Forces. "…IT IS THY PRIVILGE TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE THE GODS. DEFEAT THY ENEMIES NOW THAT THE BLESSING OF BALDER AND THE BLESSING OF ODIN, THE ALL-FATHER HIMSELF HAS BEEN CASTED UPON THEE!"

The Soldiers of the United Forces began to feel energized by some unseen force; they felt that their bending increased in power too. They gained the confidence to attack the Equalist Forces who were more in numbers.

"GO ON FORTH IN TO THE BATTLE AND ATTACK, OH MIGHTY WARRIORS OF HEAVEN AND EARTH, FOR THOR, FOR ODIN, FOR ASGARD, FOR MIDGARD!" Balder yelled with the berserker rage also increasing his power and anger, he went against the Destroyer itself.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra and her friends had managed to infiltrate the Equalist HQ, but couldn't stop from leaving in an air ship. The air ship headed towards the mountains outside Republic City. Nevertheless they continued inside the temple, it was vacant. Apparently all the Equalists had gone to the city in order to stop the United Forces.

Team Avatar heard lightning rip through the city and strike it, and a rainbow hitting the earth. Thor once told them that where he hailed from was connected to the world through a rainbow bridge called the Bifrost, she though that he was kidding, but…still they continued through the abandoned temple.

"Bolin and Asami, you two stay here while Mako and I check the attic." Korra told them.

"Roger that!" Bolin said while giving a salute.

Mako and Korra went up to the attic and found something that they wouldn't have expected.

"Tarrlok?" Korra said as she recognized a lone man behind the bars.

"Good to see you, Avatar." Tarrlok said with a sad, tired voice.

"What are you doing here?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, what makes you so special?" Korra added to the question.

Tarrlok hesitated to answer, but he gave in. He was already beyond beaten, his plans turned to dust, and having learned one thing…

"It's because…I am Amon's brother." Tarrlok responded.

They both gasped at the revelation, how could these two men who were complete polar opposites in their goals be brothers, then again they both used extreme methods to carry their on with their goals.

"How do you know?" Korra asked suspiciously.

"First let me tell you this, Amon is not who he says he is. He is a waterbender, and bloodbender like I was." Tarrlok said.

"What?" Mako said with surprise in his voice.

"That's how he could beat benders so easily and beat your friend Thor without touching him back in the arena." Tarrlok said. "When he unbended me, I recognize it as my brother's bloodbending grip."

"Hold on, can you explain all of this?" Korra said trying to understand.

"Very well, I'll tell you everything." Tarrlok said, he was about to reveal who Amon really was and his motive for hating benders.

* * *

**Hobo City, Tunnels, Republic City Underground**

On the place where Thor's body laid was glowing gold, like if his body was being bathed in some sort of divine light coming from nowhere. The hobos approached his body, curious on where the light came from. The hammer began to glow bright blue which scared the hobos back a few feet.

Thor's left hand began to move and rose up from the makeshift bed, and then it turned into a fist. In one sudden motion, Thor stood up. The hobos were scared senseless, the man had been dead for at least three days, now he stood up like if he was sleeping. Then he was once again bathed in divine light, this time his ruined uniform was replaced with the sacred armor of Thor, the God Cloth of Thor! It was clean and shiny, shinier than the brightest star in the night sky. The God Cloth was silver colored with golden decorations and blue writings on it, runes that made the armor indestructible, even his winged helmet surround his head all the way to his chin and was silver in color instead of the bright grey of his normal uniform. His bright red cape was the only thing not to change.

The Mighty Thor swung his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, and went through the tunnels in amazing speeds. He reached to the outside, he felt the presence of…his fellow Asgardians.

"All Hail Thor, The God of Thunder!" One of the hobos yelled as Thor flew back into the city.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

"THY SHALL NOT DECLARE VICTORY THIS DAY, EVIL ONE!" Balder yelled as his blade, the Sword of Frey, collided with the Destroyer's fists.

"I defeated Thor, what makes you think I won't squish you!" The Lieutenant through the Destroyer said.

The Asgardians and The Soldiers of The United Forces battled the Equalists, who wielded advanced weapons and bigger numbers, but they were being crushed by the raging gods and men.

Balder began to lose his strength; the Destroyer was pushing his defensive stance down the ground, making a small crater.

"Yield, holy one!" The Destroyer taunted the God of Light.

"NEVER SHALL A SON OF ODIN RELENT!" Balder yelled with bravery, showing that he earned his nickname truthfully.

Balder was about to break until a hammer hit the Destroyer on the head, knocking the animated armor ten feet back. Balder saw the hammer was floating in mid-air and then returning from where it came from, he turned to see…

"Brother!" Balder yelled with surprise and joy, there he was the mightiest of the sons of Odin, fully armored with the strongest of God Cloths below Odin's.

"Balder, step aside." Thor commanded his brother. "I will finish this brawl."

The Destroyer stood up from the ground to see the resuscitated Thunder God, he was surprise.

"Thor? How!? It doesn't matter, I killed you before and I will do it again!" The Lieutenant screamed through the Destroyer.

"Nay, thy will not for I will not engage thee in battle." Thor said. "Instead, I will do the following."

Thor swung his mystic mallet around, using his divine power to open a portal that through it another dimension could be seen.

"Welcome to thy final fate, Lieutenant." Thor said calmly. The Destroyer was hit by a powerful energy that turned into a claw and sucked him in into the portal.

"Noooooooooooooo!" The Lieutenant screamed as he was to be forever locked inside that dimension. The Lieutenant had lost his spirit forever since it was inside the Destroyer Armor.

Thor turned to face his brother, they looked at each other then they hugged.

"Balder, my brother, it has been so long since I have seen thee." Thor said.

"Aye, I have missed you brother, we all have." Balder said as he looked behind Thor.

Thor turned around to see, he saw his Asgardian brethren standing there looking at him with awe, then in synchronized and fluid movement they kneeled.

"HAIL TO THEE, PRINCE THOR." They all said, the mortals looked at the gods kneeling to Thor. For some reason, they had urge to kneel too, so they all did.

Thor was proud of both immortal and mortal men, they had won this day, he bended over and picked up Gungnir which was on the floor. He raised both of his arms, one holding mighty Mjolnir and the other holding all-powerful Gungnir.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor yelled in a triumphant voice. They all cheered, the evil from the city had been cleansed. But now he had to find that one individual who has been in his mind since his arrival to the mortal plane of existence.

"Balder…" Thor said as he handed Gungnir to Balder. "…return to Asgard with our people."

"You are not coming back?" Balder asked.

"Not yet, my brother, there are some things I need to do first." Thor said as he swung his hammer and flew towards the Air Temple. Balder saw his brother fly high, then he turned to his people.

"LET US RETURN TO THE REALM ETERNAL FOR THOR HAS TO ACCOMPLISH UNFINISHED DEEDS HERE ON MIDGARD." Balder said with his godly voice.

"AYE!" was said from all the assembled Asgardians, Heimdall opened the Bifrost and allowed the warrior gods back into the Realm Eternal.

"Wow…I'll never forget this day." One of the soldiers said as he looked at the skies, still thinking on what he had just seen.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

New Team Avatar had just come out of the temple, Tarrlok had told them all they needed to know and they couldn't wait to reveal it all over Amon's stupid face.

"We should head towards the mountains; they must be hiding in there somewhere." Korra said.

Then Bolin saw something flying at them that came from the city, something bright.

"Hey guys look up there!" Bolin said loudly as he pointed at the sky.

"I cannot believe it…" Mako said.

Korra's eyes widen, this couldn't be, and she saw him dead.

"Hail…" Thor said as he landed. He was glowing even brighter than before, his golden aura was replaced with a platinum colored one, his uniform was now replaced with divine armor that looked like Silver and Gold melted together.

"Thor!" Korra yelled as she ran at the Son of Odin and jumped on him. The only thing that Thor could do was hold her. Before he noticed, she was kissing him, a likeable surprise.

"Welcome back." Korra said once she parted lips with him.

"I never left." Thor said with a smooth yet sincere voice. "And I will never leave thy side again."

They kissed once again; it felt like it lasted a lifetime. The others made noise so they could also say hi to Thor once again. They noticed, and reluctantly stopped.

"Thor, you are back but how?" Mako asked.

"My visit to Hel was one I wish not to discuss, but I will only say that Odin is protecting us." Thor responded. "That's why we will never lose."

"We still have a battle to end." Bolin said.

"Yeah, but we can now ended together." Asami said.

"Yeah!" Korra said.

"We can do this!" Mako said.

"We are Team Avatar." Thor said.

They all said as they placed their hands together in a team circle.

"On second tho, New Team Avatar doesn't sound too good." Bolin said, ruining the moment.

"Then what?" Mako asked with an annoyed voice.

"How about…umm…The Avengers!?" Bolin suggested.

"The Avengers?" Asami asked.

"I like it." Thor said. "We avenge those who have been done wrong, those who are need of help and if we ever fail in protecting this world, we are going we will avenge it."

"Then let's go Avengers!" Korra said, and then she stopped. "How do we go?"

She had a point; they were in the middle of the bay with no quick transportation.

"I have an idea." Thor said, he then whistle and the skies opened. Through the clouds came a golden chariot that was pulled by two massive goats.

"My friends meet Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr, my divine goats." Thor presented them. "Let's go in the chariot, its big enough to fit us all in."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bolin asked.

"Just hold on tight." Thor replied as he smiled.

The goats ran and flew over the city; the group saw the city from above. They were astonished by this, then they concentrated on what came ahead of them. Amon.


	15. The God and The Avatar

Chapter 14 – The God and the Avatar

* * *

**Mountainous Region, Outside Republic City**

Thor's chariot, which was pulled by divine goats instead of ostrich-horses, carried the newly named Avengers across the sky, never hitting a thing. They saw a camp, it had Equalist flags across its tents, Thor made the goats go down unto the earth avoiding the tree line, and landing a few meters outside the camp.

"Look, its Amon's air ship." Mako said as he pointed at an air ship that was close by, its markings different from the other air ships under Amon's control.

"The camp is that way, let's finish this." Thor said as he led the team through the snowy forest.

When they past the bushes and trees they saw that the camp was just an entrance to something bigger, an airfield. Airfields were something that had been designed to store airplanes, newly created vehicles by Future Industries.

"An airfield." Asami said. "That means my father is here too."

They all advanced further in, the camp was abandoned. They must be inside the airfield's control tower. From what it looked like, Amon hadn't had time to reveal his trump card, and his chance was ruin once the Asgardians appeared.

They continued on, and entered the airfield. There, there was dozens of airplanes and some mecha tanks.

"Destroy those planes; we don't want them to use the technology." Asami said.

Thor threw his hammer at four of them, while Mako used lightning to destroy two and Bolin bending two huge chunks of rocks at the rest.

"I'll look for Amon." Korra said. "It ends today."

"Be careful." Thor said to her, she nodded to assure him. Then she ran inside the control tower.

"Benders!" A voice through a speaker said. It was Hiroshi Sato inside a modified mecha tank, this one had runes written on it.

"Dad!" Asami yelled in anger.

"I can't stand seeing you with these benders, Asami. But when I am through with them, you will understand." Hiroshi said.

"Nay, villain." Thor said as he stepped forward, his divine cloth shining bright. "You will face Thor instead."

"No Thor, he's my father. I will deal with him." Asami said.

"Art thou sure? His tank has runes written on them, they are magic based." Thor told her.

"I'll find a way to stop him." Asami said as she ran and went inside another mecha tank.

Mako walked to her side, and took a fighting stance, sparks coming out of his fingertips. Thor saw this, they were closing loose ends.

"Bolin, we should assist Korra, they have a score to even." Thor said, Bolin understood what he was saying and then went inside the control tower.

Inside the tower was something else, it looked much bigger than from the outside, more spacious. They walked through the hallways then they were stopped by two massive individuals.

"Storm Giants!" Thor said with surprise in his voice.

"Well, would you look at that brother? A god fully dressed up for the party." One storm giant said.

"Aye, and he has a mortal pet as well." The other more replied.

"Hey, I am not anyone's pet!" Bolin yelled at them, they laughed even harder. "Go Thor, I am taking on these cretins."

"Bolin, these are Storm Giants, art thou sure?" Thor said with concern. Storm Giants were a race of giants that shared the realm of Jotunheim with the Frost Giants, unlike the latter the Storm Giants were smaller and considerably weaker, but their power surpassed any mortal and some lower gods.

"Don't worry Thor; they are barely taller than me. I'll show them who actually the pet is." Bolin said with a confident smile in his face while cracking his knuckles.

Thor couldn't change his friend's decisions, so he took off, running so fast that the giants couldn't stop him.

"Alright, who's first?" Bolin said as he prepared for battle.

* * *

**Deep Inside the Control Tower**

As Thor went on to look for Korra, he thought on something strange. How could Amon, a mortal, summon the giants of Jotunheim? Then it occurred to him, the Destroyer, the magic spells and now giants, it had to be Loki.

That mischievous fiend, it was him who controlled the mastermind; the God of Mischief was behind Amon's insurrection. Possibly to cause chaos and destruction, and to kill Thor in the process, but he never expected for the Asgardians to step in and Odin saving Thor's soul from Hel. Reckoning would come to him when the moment called for it, for now he had to stop Loki's human puppet, Amon.

Thor reach the top of the tower, he still wondered how could Korra have gone through the giants in the first floor, he got his answer.

"Ah, welcome Thunder God. I see that you defeated the Destroyer, I was aware of it once the Lieutenant's body went…well dead." Amon said, he had Korra in his hand.

"What have you done!?" Thor yelled with anger.

"I have merely debended the Avatar, you see?" Amon said as he let Korra go, she fell on the floor.

Thor walked forward towards Amon, the mortal did not show fear.

"Your tricks won't work on me, bloodbender." Thor said, Amon was not surprise of him knowing his secret. "My divine blood is unbendable."

"That may be so…" Amon continued. "…but I don't need to." He walked towards a wall; from it he grabbed a staff.

"A gift from Loki, God of Fire." Amon said. "Now we are evenly matched."

Amon's body was surrounded with a green aura, magic and spells were casted onto his very being. He removed his mask, revealing a scarred face, full of burns.

"Let's finish this." Amon said as he raised his magical staff in a battle position.

"Aye." Thor said as well, taking an Asgardian battle stance.

They both rushed at each other, striking each other with their weapons. Amon's wounds kept healing thanks to the staff while Thor's armor seemed to resist the impacts. Their fight broke through the walls of the tower; they fell down into the airfield below, creating a crater.

Amon stood up, still powered by the magical staff of Loki, while Thor floated down to the ground, his armor still flawless. Thor noticed that Asami and Mako still fought the enraged Hiroshi Sato.

"Since my power comes directly from Loki himself…" Amon said. "That means that my bending has been blessed with Asgardian Magicks, correct?"

"What art thou talking about?" Thor said as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's better if a show you!" Amon said as he did bloodbending motions with his arms, Thor began to felt something.

"It cannot be!" Thor said as he began to lose control of his body. He was thrown into the air, and back inside the tower. He landed next to the semi-unconscious Korra.

"This can't be…" Thor said as he felt restricted from moving his limbs.

"It can be." Amon said as he floated back into the highest part of the tower. "It is fitting for you to be defeated by a mortal; this will teach the gods to not challenge humanity."

"What…you do is…wrong…extremes never…fix anything!" Thor could barely say.

"They do and I will show you. I am going to destroy you." Amon said as he placed his hand on Thor's face. "I am going to bend the blood in your brain and I am going to stop it from flowing."

Korra lifted her head up to see what was going on, she saw that Amon with a powerful green aura was bending Thor's blood, and now was about to destroy his brain. Korra stood up and with a loud cry she released the only bending ability she hadn't reached, Air.

"Nooo!" Korra yelled as she punched the air releasing a powerful blast of centralized wind onto Amon's back pushing him off Thor. The impact was so great that it made Amon drop the staff, canceling his power.

"Impossible." Amon said with surprise, he tried to bloodbend Korra once again but she resisted.

"No you won't!" Korra said as she did an air kick move, blasting Amon through the hole in the wall, making him fall into the airfield below. Nothing could have survive that fall from great height.

Thor stood up, feeling better now that the magical bloodbending grip was off him; he walked towards the hole and looked down. He saw Amon's body on the snow accumulated ground. His face had landed on soft snow with his body had hit hard on the pavement. He was dead.

Thor turned around, to check on Korra.

"Korra…thou bending…" Thor said

"I…" Korra couldn't say anything for she had lost her bending except the newly unlocked Airbending, but she was now a bendingless Avatar for all intents and purposes.

She hugged Thor, for she needed him now.

On the airfield below, Mako and Asami had managed to defeat Hiroshi and his super mecha tank. Bolin walked out of the first floor of the tower, his clothes ripped but he had triumphed over the giants.

"Well, that took a little more than I had expected." Bolin said as he stood next to his brother. Asami came out of her mecha tank.

"Once the soldiers arrive, they will take my father to arrest him" Asami told them. She felt really bad that it had to come to this, but it was the right thing to do.

Thor floated down folding Korra with his left arm. Apparently, they had beaten Amon.

"You guys okay, where's Amon? " Mako asked.

"He's over there." Thor pointed at a body at the base of the tower.

"Oh…" Mako said as he noticed. He walked towards Amon's corpse to see the evil man behind this war.

When he moved Amon to see his face, he saw the face of a man in his late thirties. Mako saw that the paint that he apparently had on had been washed off by the snow. Now they could prove that Amon was not who he said he was and that his name was actually Noatak and a bloodbender.

"Korra, you don't look so good." Asami said.

"Amon…he took my bending away." Korra said with a sad voice.

They gasped, the Avatar had been debended.

* * *

**The South Pole, a week later**

Now that the fight was over, the team headed to the South Pole to see if Katara could restore Korra's bending. She couldn't, for the damage was already done. Korra felt horrible and ran outside the house. Thor followed behind her; he was now in his normal attire.

"Korra stop!" Thor said.

"Leave me alone." Korra responded as she rode Naga away from the compound.

"It's better that you leave her alone to think. This has been hard for her." Tenzin said, he had stayed in the South Pole with his family and Lin incase the war came to them.

Thor understood what Tenzin said, but he needed to do something.

On the edge of a cliff, Korra sat at. She was thinking on how now the world had an Avatar that couldn't bend the four elements, that her most favorite thing in the world was now gone. She felt useless.

"Korra…" A voice was heard behind her, it wore blue boots with some golden decorations.

"Not now Thor, I want to be alone." Korra responded to the soft voice.

"But I am not my son." The voice said back.

Korra eyes widened when she heard what the man said, now with a grizzlier sound to his voice. She turned and around…

"Hail Avatar, I am Odin the All-Father." He was Odin, Thor's father and the most powerful being known in the universe.

"Odin…I thought…" Korra said confused.

"That I was still in the slumber of the gods?" Odin said. "I had awakened a week ago, but I have seen all your deeds, Avatar."

"And as a showing of my appreciation for saving Midgard, for loving my son and for showing great bravery, I give you your powers back." Odin said as the heavens ripped in two by Odin's own hands, divine light was casted on to Korra.

"I, All-Father Odin, give thee Avatar Korra thy powers back, and have made a special place for thee in Valhalla!" Odin exclaimed. "Tell my son, Thor Odinson, that he needs not to worry for all of Loki's wrongdoings have been corrected, for he can stay on Midgard and return to Asgard anytime he wishes!"

And with that Odin disappeared, and the heavens returned to their normal state. Korra stood still with her eyes close, still feeling her powers coming back. Then she opened them…they were glowing white.

She had unlocked the Avatar State and thanks to Odin she had also mastered it in a few seconds being able to control all the elements around her once more, and now including air. She stopped and floated back down, Korra now felt the true power of the Avatar, but then she heard Naga licking something. She turned around…

There stood Thor looking at her; he was astonished that his father had given her back her power. They ran to each other, Korra jumped on Thor, while he held her. They kissed passionately.

"I'll never leave thee, Avatar Korra." Thor said as they once again kissed, hopefully the hard trials of war on Earth have finally over, with Asgard once again watching over the mortal world it will enter into an era of peace and prosperity.

* * *

**The End?**

* * *

**Earth's Orbit**

"What a planet full of life and energy…" A voice said as it watched the blue planet rotating. It was silver in skin and rode on what it looked to be in a silver board of surf. They had called him by many names, "The Raider of The Spaceways", The Silver One and among other names.

"My master will surely enjoy this world's energy, even though it pains me to see these people die after such deeds…" He said.

"…but it is my job as his loyal subject, as his herald." He finished saying, he entered the planet's atmosphere, his silver figure shined through the morning sky above the city.

"This world must die because….

….**GALACTUS MUST LIVE."**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
